


The Blog

by LittleRainCloud (LittleSnowCloud)



Series: Lover Sollux [1]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: He'll bang himself he don't care, His B L O G, It's for a good cause tho, M/M, Most of the people are probs gunna be OCs unless I get specific requests, No one's crotch is safe from him, Sollux literally just goes after everyone, This is mostly gunna be PWP just gunna warn you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSnowCloud/pseuds/LittleRainCloud
Summary: Sollux likes sleeping around. He ends up making a porn blog for the hella aesthetic pictures he takes of the trolls he bangs.It quickly becomes extremely popular.Now Sollux must find as many people to bang as possible so his blog can get enough followers to get monetized while also struggling with the decision of whether or not he should tell his friends that the porn site they keep mentioning is his.Wow. What a wild life he leads.(AU where everyone is alive at the same time)





	1. One Fish Two Fish

Sollux once again had the urge to have sex with something. He was used to it by now. The feeling wasn't quite as intense as truly going into heat, but it was distracting and he didn't like it. What he  _did_ like was taking care of the 'problem'. That was always nice. There really wasn't anything quite like the feeling of coaxing a higher-blooded troll to your hive and making them squirm and beg. And the  _noises_ they made. Music. 

That's not to say that Sollux wouldn't take a lowblood, oh no. He's up for anyone, anything, anywhere. He'd been top and he'd been bottom, the bound and the binder, the bit and the biter, gentle and rough. Whatever his partner of the night wanted, he could give. And having two bulges didn't hurt anything either. 

And now, he was once again ready to go on the hunt. 

Running his tongue across his excess of fangs, he got up from his computer chair and, half-stumbling over a plethora of cords, made his way out of his respite block and through his hive, just remembering to grab his phone. 

Usually, Sollux would head to a bar or club or some other crowded place and watch the trolls as they went, well trained in picking out potential one-night-matesprits, but Sollux already had one in mind on this day. Several times on his visits to many places, he'd seen the same seadweller, looking desperate and lonely. He wore too much black leather and he vaguely reminded Sollux of Eridan. 

Sollux had always wanted Eridan. Maybe this fishy boy would help get rid of some of those feelings for a bit. 

By the time he reached the first bar he wanted to check, he was burning all up inside from need, thoughts of past lovers and possible futures making it all the worse. 

The bar was less than quality and when Sollux pushed open the doors it was like slamming into a brick wall. The temperature raised by at least ten degrees, the windows were painted over black, harsh lights ripped through the darkness with blinding ferocity, and the shifting mass of bodies only vaguely resembled trolls. Harsh music pounded with mind numbing volume. Sollux pulled the collar of his shirt up over his nose to block out the stench of booze and rut and sweat and started to pick his way along the wall, stepping around trash and discarded food and the writhing bodies of trolls too caught up in their high to realize they were still in a club. Or maybe they just didn't care. 

Sollux kept well away from the center mass. He knew from watching the seadweller he was after that he didn't like the crowds. He stayed by the bar or along the wall, seeming to enjoy being surrounded by others but not wanting to be touched by  _all_ of them. 

Sollux circled the mass once, stopping by the bar and scanning the trolls of all colors slumped over the bar, still clutching bottles, or attempting to flirt with some equally inebriated person. One grabbed Sollux's sleeve, slurring something that sounded like it might have been intended as a compliment. Sollux gently worked the troll's fingers loose and patted him between the horns, shaking his head. He had no interest in taking someone too drunk to know what was happening. That wasn't sex, that was rape, and Sollux despised rape more than almost anything else. 

The troll he was looking for wasn't here, so Sollux slipped out the door, brushing himself off as he walked. The air in that place always made him feel kind of... Greasy. 

The next place was much nicer, with air conditioning, actual lights, and music of a much softer tempo. Sollux looked around, scanning the crowd, and his miscolored eyes immediately locked on a pair of horns that looked so much like Eridan's. He trotted over, making a conscious effort to keep his twin bulges from writhing in his pants. 

He made a beeline for the troll and the seadweller saw him coming, watching him walk closer with a glass of amber liquid half raised. "Can I help you?"

"Mm... Perhapth." Sollux sat without being asked and the seadweller raised a brow. Sollux reminded himself to be careful. He didn't know what this troll needed quite yet, he had to be careful that he didn't scare him off. The seadweller was looking him over and Sollux pretended not to notice, letting him get a good view before taking off his 3-D looking glasses and glancing over. There was interest on the seadweller's face and Sollux suppressed a grin. 

"My name ith Thollux," Sollux made a face of sorry embarrassment he'd perfected long ago. "Thorry, it'th a lithp."

The seadweller grinned. "I'm Cronus Ampora. And don't wvorry about it, baby, wve all got somethin' not quite right wvith out tongues."

Sollux licked his lips right when Cronus finished speaking, feeling a flicker of satisfaction when the seadweller glanced at his mouth. Sollux nodded at the glass in Cronus' hand. "Drink much?"

"Nah. I just like the wvay it smells." Cronus sat the glass down. "My turn to ask a question. Wvhy did a little yellowv feel like they could talk to the big bad seadwveller? Hmm?"

A fierce excitement roared through Sollux's veins. He had him. Faking submission, Sollux lowered his head, glanced at Cronus from behind his bangs. "I-I jutht... I thaw you thitting alone and thought that m-maybe, um..." 

Cronus tipped his head, his enjoyment at being half-bowed to plain on his face. "Maybe...?"

Sollux glanced away like he was embarrassed and said, "I alwayth wondered what it would be like to have a theadweller... P-Put me in my p-place... If you know what I mean by that." 

Cronus glanced down in the direction of Sollux's crotch and, pretending not to notice the look, Sollux shifted, slightly spreading his legs wider. "Oh, I knowv exactly wvhat you mean, little yellowv."

Cronus' voice had changed slightly, gotten a bit deeper, rougher. Sollux furthered his act of fake embarrassment and covered his face to hide his grin of lust and anticipation. A hand grabbed his wrist and Sollux managed to fix his expression before his arm was tugged down, away from his face. Cronus was half-standing, leaned over the table so his light violet eyes burned into Sollux's. "Don't covwer your face. Understand?" Sollux nodded meekly and Cronus purred. "Good boy."

Not relaxing his grip, Cronus pulled Sollux to his feet and led him away. Cronus was taller than Sollux, much to the lowblood's relief. Cronus obviously would accept nothing but being on top and a shorter top was always kind of awkward for Sollux. 

Sollux had to jog to keep up with Cronus' long-legged stride, panting softly, but not from the pace of the walk. He obediently let himself be led, never once complaining or suggesting that maybe his hive would be better. Cronus had a superiority problem and so long as Sollux coddled that, then Cronus was his.

Cronus' hive was, to Sollux's slight surprise, half in the ocean and half out. Cronus continued to drag Sollux after him, fumbling with the lock with one hand like he was worried Sollux would change his mind and bolt. Sollux took a moment to wonder what would happen if he  _did_ try to run. He decided not to figure out. 

The door came unlocked with a soft click and Cronus slammed it open, hauling Sollux almost off his feet before shutting the door behind them and throwing the deadbolt. Sollux started to look around, drawn to the many pictures and items on the walls, but Cronus was on him in a second, kissing him awkwardly and pulling at his clothes. 

Cronus' sloppy attempt at a kiss tipped Sollux off to the fact that he was dealing with a virgin. Unwilling to make Cronus feel like he was no good and back off, Sollux matched his inexperienced touching and, slowly, guided him towards the correct way. By the time Sollux was naked, the seadweller was doing much better. 

Sollux pulled away and ducked his head, still playing the shy lowblood. "Wh-What about you?"

Cronus grinned and shrugged off his jacket before tugging his shirt over his head. Sollux looked him up and down. He looked surprisingly good. There were thin scars crisscrossing his grey skin and his muscle tone was perfect, not buff, but obviously not weak. 

"Like wvhat you see?" Cronus rubbed the back of his neck, the movement betraying his nervousness. 

Sollux laid his hands on the Ampora's hips and rubbed them up his sides. Cronus shut his eyes and growled softly at the touch, though the sound wasn't threatening. "Oh, yeth." Sollux stepped closer and brushed his lips against Cronus' neck, just by the delicate flaps of his gills. "Very, very much."

The flames of his ego fanned, Cronus grabbed Sollux and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him off to a room that consisted of a bucket and what could only be described as a nest. 

Damn, Sollux thought. Little virgin fish is prepared. 

Cronus dropped him on the soft nest of blankets and pillows, grumbling softly as he struggled with his belt. Light violet eyes locked on Sollux and Cronus motioned the lowblood closer. Sollux crawled obediently to him and got onto his knees. Cronus rubbed Sollux's head, surprisingly gently, and said, "Take 'em off."

The belt came undone easily and Sollux pulled it free, dropping it with a clang of metal before unbuttoning the pants and yanking them down with his underwear. Cronus stepped free of his clothes, running one hand through his already slicked-back hair. 

Cronus' bulge was deep purple and too big around the base for Sollux to get his hand around. Oh yes, that'll do just fine. The hand still on the back of Sollux's head pushed him closer and Sollux let it happen, taking the bulge and being careful not to bite. Cronus purred, going back to petting Sollux as the lowblood moved with Cronus' occasional nudges, genetic fluid warm on his tongue.

Sollux had figured out a long time ago that he had absolutely no gag reflex. Spreading his knees to steady himself, he managed to get most of the bulge down his throat, causing Cronus to give a soft, muffled squeak. Running his hand against what he couldn't manage, Sollux purred softly, the vibrations of the noise actually making Cronus' leg thump against the floor like a dog's for a second. 

Without warning, Cronus pushed him back. Sollux gave a small grunt of surprise, almost knocked off balance, before Cronus put a foot to his chest and shoved him onto his back. Sollux hissed on reflex, wriggling to get comfortable as Cronus dropped to his hands and knees and pinned Sollux's hands above his head. 

"None 'o that nowv." Cronus grinned, all sharp teeth and powerlust. With his free hand, Cronus pulled Sollux's legs open, raising a brow at the sight of two bulges between the lowblood's legs. "My, my. Don't see that evwery day."

"I do." Sollux snickered to himself. Cronus blinked, clearly processing the fact that Sollux had spoken. Then he burst out laughing, an unexpectedly deep sound. 

"I like you, little yellowv." He ran a hand up Sollux' side, touching the sensitive ridges of his grub scars. "I like you quite a bit."

Sollux had been tense, waiting for Cronus to mount him, but the seadweller just continued to hold him down and run one hand along his body. He relaxed, his bi-colored eyes flicking shut. He'd just started a hesitant hum of pleasure when Cronus slammed the entirety of his bulge up Sollux' nook with enough force to shift the yellowblood's body half an inch upward. Sollux yowled in surprise, attempting to wriggle for some sort of relief, but Cronus crushed him down with the weight of his body. 

"Shhh, shh, shh, stop screamin'!" Cronus awkwardly patted at Sollux's face and Sollux shut his mouth, breathing hard. Jegus, this seadweller needed to learn how to pace himself. When Sollux stopped struggling, Cronus backed some of his weight off and Sollux took a grateful breath, watching with a flicker of amusement as Cronus tried to figure out what to do. He was clumsy at first, his movements harsh and sporadic. Sollux offered no resistance, laying mostly still beneath the bigger troll and giving the occasional soft groan of pleasure as the initial pain vanished completely. 

Slowly but surely, Cronus started to find his rhythm, slamming against Sollux with little to no regard for the troll beneath him. Sollux didn't mind. He just clenched his hands into fists and arched his back, pressing himself closer to his partner, all but begging for more. 

Cronus got rougher, a growl rumbling in his chest. Sharp teeth broke the skin on Sollux's already scarred shoulder and he barely bit back a yelp of pain. Cronus bit him again and Sollux hissed quietly, the sound cut short when the seadweller's fangs moved to touch his throat. 

Well, Sollux thought to himself, I suppose dying while getting banged by some guy I just met is a better death than I thought I'd get. 

But Cronus didn't bite down, despite clearly wanting to. He jerked his head to the side, getting his mouth away from Sollux's lifeblood, snarling. Sollux offered a soft mewl of pain and fear and Cronus' snarl twisted into a harsh grin. Fire burned behind his light violet eyes, some kind of need being filled by that quiet noise of submission. 

Sollux turned his head slightly, no longer willing to look into those eyes. He was panting softly, shaking all over as a sweet kind of pressure started to build, the want he'd been feeling finally reaching a fulfillment. Cronus ducked his head back down and gently ran his tongue over the wounds he'd made in Sollux's flesh, a shiver rippling through him. Sollux was close, so unbearably close, and then Cronus gave a soft whine and pulled away, dumping hot purple fluid all over Sollux's stomach and crotch. 

"Oops." Cronus' face flushed briefly as he looked down at the mess he'd made. Sollux laid still for a second, his whole body on fire, unable to accept that he had not gotten to what he so desperately needed. 

With a groan of misery and impatience, Sollux put his hands between his legs, resolved to take care of this problem himself. Then, to his surprise and confusion, Cronus' swatted his hands away and started to touch him. Sollux whined, gripping the soft material beneath him and raising his hips in time with the movement of Cronus' hands until, with a half-laugh-half-yowl of pure relief, Sollux came all over himself, his lower half coated in genetic fluid. 

Cronus made a face and wiped his hands off on Sollux's legs. A towel, apparently from the seadweller's sylladex, appeared and fell onto Sollux's face. "Clean yourself up, mmkay?"

Sollux grumbled something that may have been acceptance and tiredly wiped himself down while Cronus, slowly and quietly like he thought Sollux wouldn't notice, curled up on the nest of pillows, his body curved around Sollux. Sollux let Cronus tuck him close and hold him until the seadweller's breathing softened into a deep rhythm of sleep, then he slid free and padded silently from the room in search of his pants. 

Once he found them by the front door, he fished his phone free and snuck back to the room, looking at the sleeping seadweller for a moment, trying to decide how to get the best picture. He glanced up at the lights on the ceiling before searching for a light switch. Artificial light was always too harsh for his purposes. Finding it, he walked carefully across the room and eased the switch down, blinking in the resulting darkness until his eyes adjusted. 

Cronus shifted and murmured quietly in his sleep. Sollux froze until he fell silent again then started to circle the room, opening all the blinds to let in the pale light of the pink moon. He pulled one of the blinds up so that a shaft of unbroken light fell on Cronus' sleeping form while the rest of room was marked with stripes of shadow. Nodding to himself, Sollux went to the nest and got to his knees. 

It was time for the hardest part- arranging Cronus into a more... Aesthetic position without him waking up. Slowly, with infinite patience, Sollux eased the seadweller out of his curl, laying him flat on his back. He gently positioned the troll's legs correctly before moving onto the arms, laying the left hand on the seadweller's stomach and the right by his head. He turned Cronus' head a bit more to the left, brushed his hair back from his face, and got to his feet. 

Sollux raised his phone, equipped with an upgraded camera he'd made himself, and carefully lined up the shot. He was glad that it was the pink moon that was shining through the windows, the green light never looked quite as good. Grinning, Sollux took the picture of Cronus' naked body before slipping out the room and going to pull on his clothes. 

He scribbled a quick note- 'iif you ever need me agaiin' -with his trollianhandle beneath. Then he left, closing the door carefully behind him and sauntering back to his hive. He went to his respite block and sat down in the chair in front of his computer, humming quietly in contentment with his phone as he scrolled through his album of porn. There was a soft noise from his computer and he glanced up from his pictures. 

He blinked, looking between his phone and his computer. And then he got an idea. 

"I think," he muttered to himself. "That I'm gunna make a porn thite."


	2. Perhaps Green IS a Creative Color

Sollux sat at his computer and, on reflex, typed in his new porn site to check. He raised a brow. After going off and doing something else for about an hour, he'd returned to find that he'd gotten several dozen more subscribers and a bunch of comments he would probably never read. "Nithe." 

He was still looking over his own site when his phone buzzed softly at the same time his computer gave him a message alert. Clicking on the little message icon, Sollux looked at the unknown trollianhandle, wondering which one of his 'lovers' was responding to his goodbye note. 

\-- clockworkLimelight [CL] began trolling twinArmageddon [TA] --

CL: Ah... Sollvx?

TA: yeeee2?

CL: !

CL: I was^'t e^tirely svre that wovld work 

TA: 2orry for haviing to a2k but whiich one are you

CL: Oh, vm 

CL: Percie

TA: Perciie 2weetheart, what took you 2o long

CL: I have crippling a^xiety issves and I've been strvggli^g to co^vi^ce myself that yov didn't hate me

TA: my poor baby

TA: where you at babe ii'll come fuck you

CL: 0-0

CL: Umm, I'm jvst at my hive

TA: may ii?

CL: Yov may

TA: yaaaaa222

\-- twinArmaggedon [TA] ceased trolling clockworkLimelight [CL] --

Sollux scrambled out of his chair and dashed out of his hive, barely pausing to captchalogue a bucket. He remembered where Percie, a greenblood, lived and it didn't take him too long to get there seeing as he was sprinting full speed. Skidding to a halt, he uncaptchalogued the bucket and put it on his head before knocking. 

There was a soft  _click!_ of the door being unlocked and it cracked open. A soft, clear laugh rang out and Sollux grinned. 

"Sollux! What are you doing? Get in here." A hand grabbed his arm and he was pulled into the hive, the door shutting behind them. "You're such a silly boy..." The bucket was removed and Sollux purred deeply at the sight of the troll in front of him. 

Percie Clocke was a delicately beautiful troll, with soft curly hair and shining green eyes, still tinged with grey. His horns were huge, thick based and curving towards and past the back of his head. He smiled and a set of fangs slid free of his lips. "Hello again..." His cheeks flushed green and Sollux reached up a hand to run his thumb across the greenblood's blush. 

"Have I already told you how pretty you are?"

Percie nodded shyly. "Yes... Several times in fact."

Sollux hummed and shifted closer, kissing the slightly smaller troll gently on the lips. Percie relaxed after a moment, gripping the front of Sollux's shirt and standing on his tiptoes to kiss Sollux harder. Humming quietly, Sollux let his hands wander down Percie's body till they reached his hips and he pulled the greenblood closer until they were flush against each other. 

"Sollux..." Percie gasped his name against his lips, reaching up to grip his hair. Smirking, Sollux slid his hands to Percie's thighs and carefully lifted him up, the higher-blooded troll's legs tight around his waist. 

"What do you want today?" Sollux purred, moving to kiss Percie's throat. "You know I'll give you everything." 

Percie mewled, a soft, needy noise. "I don't know... I just wanted you."

"Then you'll have me." 

Kissing at Percie's face, lips, and throat, Sollux carried him through the hive he'd visited once before, the bucket in the greenblood's hand bumping gently against his back. Walking slowly, careful not to trip, Sollux managed to get to the couch and set Percie down on his back. Percie wriggled a bit, his curved horns forcing his neck into an awkward angle. 

"Thorry. Forgot." Sollux picked him back up and sat down first, laying with Percie on top of him. The greenblood sat up carefully on Sollux's lap, rubbing against the psiionic with an even, methodical pace as he pulled his shirt over his head, mindful of his horns. He removed Sollux's shirt next, and, still keeping that friction of their hips going, leaned forward to kiss Sollux on the lips. His kiss was deep and unhurried, a slow show of affection that Sollux knew not to try and speed up.  

"Sollux?"

"Mm?"

"Can you... Do what you did last time?"

"Thith?" Red and blue sparks jumping from Sollux's twin pair of horns, a matching red/blue glow surrounded Percie and the greenblood purred quietly as he was lifted, his pants coming unbuckled and unbuttoned before sliding free of his body. He sighed softly in apparent relief as Sollux removed his own clothes and lowered Percie back on top of him. 

"Thank you." Percie ducked his head and Sollux chuckled. 

"You're tho polite, it'th ridiculouth." He wrapped his arms around Percie's neck. "You  _do_ remember that one or both of uth ith quite literally a whore, right?"

"Oh, come now." Percie shifted until Sollux's two bulges wrapped around his own. His voice shook. "There's nothing wrong with a little fun, is there?"

"Honey, that'th my life'th motto."

Percie gave a shaky laugh and started to move, dusty emerald eyes flickering shut. Sollux smiled and stretched his arms above his head, content to lay and watch the shifting expressions of soft pleasure that crossed Percie's pretty face. 

Breath uneven and labored, Percie braced his hands on either side of Sollux's head and shifted, raising himself up till he could settle back down with both of Sollux's bulges in his nook. Sollux gave a low hum and arched his back slightly, laying his hands on Percie's hips to help keep him steady. 

Percie's lovemaking was as slow and methodical as his kissing, each rise and fall of his body a careful copy of the one before and Sollux loved every second of it. He ran his hands up and down Percie's sides, brushing against his green-tinged grubs scars. "Perthie~ Perthie, Perthie~" He practically sang his partner's name as best as his over abundance of fangs would allow, the feeling of affection that swirled in his chest deepening at the look of embarrassed pleasure on Percie's face. "Hmmm~ You're tho gooood..."

"Sollux..." Percie shifted a bit so he could bend down and kiss the curve of Sollux's throat gently, never faltering in his steady rhythm. 

Sollux pushed one hand into Percie's soft, wavy hair, fingers brushing the bases of the greenblood's massive horns. "My Perthie..." He ran his hands up the greenblood's back and drug his nails back down, careful not to break the skin. Percie's breath caught and he faltered for a second before steadying himself. 

Sollux started to get rougher with him, some twisted kind of curiosity wondering how much Percie would take. Still not making him bleed, Sollux let his sharp teeth graze Percie's skin as he kissed and sucked the soft flesh of his throat and shoulders, his hands pawing at the greenblood's body hard enough to hurt, and still Percie moved in his slow way. With a soft growl, Sollux raked his nails down Percie's back hard enough to leave long green scratches and Percie gasped, arching his back on reflex. Sollux slid his hands back up and grabbed Percie's horns, forcing the higher blooded troll to look him in his bicolored eyes. "You're thuch a good little whore."

He kissed Percie on the mouth, the gentleness of the touch contrasting sharply with the controlling grip he kept on those huge horns, and Percie shivered, practically melting against Sollux, whimpering softly against the lowblood's lips. 

"Good Perthie," Sollux murmured the words between soft kisses, relaxing his grip and letting his hands wander, roughly handling Percie's shaking body. "Thuch a good boy..."

Percie whined softly, the sound drifting into a moan as Sollux pressed his teeth against Percie's shoulder, biting down just hard enough to prick the skin, drops of green blood showing on grey flesh. Running his tongue over the small marks, Sollux purred, quietly encouraging Percie to keep going. 

Panting, Percie pressed a weak kiss to the deep bite marks a seadweller had made on Sollux's shoulder just a day before. "Sollux." Percie whispered his name, seemingly unable to muster up anything louder and Sollux ran a hand along the greenblood's body in response, smirking in victory at the startled gasp of pleasure Percie gave when that hand brushed against his bulge. 

"So-Sollu-Sollux-I-I can't... Ah.."

Sollux hummed in understanding, slowly sitting up with Percie still riding him. "Come on, Perthie, you gotta thtand." Feeling blindly for the bucket, his other hand on Percie's hip, Sollux managed to find it and set it up, coaxing Percie to his feet and holding him up, rocking carefully against him as he shook and mewled. Standing over the bucket, Sollux grabbed one of Percie's legs and tugged at it gently till the greenblood let Sollux pick him up, wrapping his legs around Sollux's waist and clinging to him as he came, dark green genetic material splashing down to the bottom of the bucket. The warmth of Percie's end sent Sollux over his own edge and he hugged Percie close, a shiver of pleasure rippling up his spine as bright yellow joined green. 

He chuckled, a low, happy sound, and started to kiss Percie's face again, barely suppressing a goofy grin. Percie murmured something and patted at the back of Sollux's head. "What'th that?"

"I said," Percie yawned, "I don't know how you're not tired."

"I'm uthed to it." Sollux spun Percie around and the greenblood squealed. 

"Sollux! Put me down, put me down!" But he was laughing, his arms tight around Sollux's neck. 

Sollux kissed him again before sitting down on the couch, Percie in his lap. He continued to kiss him slowly for a minute, making an occasional soft hum, before he pulled back and looked Percie over. "Hey, Perthie. Can I athk for a favor?"

"Sollux, I'm too tired right now."

"Wait, no, that'th not what I meant."

Percie stretched his arms over his head. "Then what is it?"

"I have a porn thite and I want a picture of you for it."

Percie blinked, caught off guard. Then he laughed softly. "Alright."

"Really?"

"Yep." Percie shifted off his lap and laid back on the couch, his head hanging over the arm so his horns wouldn't damaged the fabric of the furniture. "Go ahead."

"Rad." Sollux started to wander around, shifting things to be as aesthetic as possible, clicking off the lights, unshuttering the windows, nudging Percie's body to the perfect pose. It was the green moon that offered its light this night and for once Sollux didn't mind. It went rather well with the fact that Percie was a greenblood. 

Sollux looked at Percie for a second, bicolored eyes narrowed. Then he leaned down and kissed Percie right between the legs. Percie gave a yip of surprise and his bulge slip free of its sheath, glistening dark green in the low light. 

"Nooow, it'th perfect." Taking the picture before Percie's dark blush could fade, Sollux grinned at him over his phone. "Thankth babe."

Percie huffed. "Mmhmm. Now take me to bed. I'm tired."

"Yeth thir." Sollux picked up Percie bridal style and carried him to his respite block, setting him on his feet so he could waddle off to get pajamas like a fat penguin. "That'th my baby~ Bye thweetheart, call me!"

"...Kay..." Was the tired response. Sollux snickered and closed the door, letting himself out and locking the door behind him before frolicking home, happy as could be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request someone
> 
> There's a picture of Percie on my Wattpad if anyone wants a crappy image to go along with my crappy description


	3. Purple Rain

Sollux had given up searching and was mearly wandering the streets half-naked, hoping to be jumped. For some reason his luck had been at less than rock bottom. Percie was busy, he didn't know Cronus' trollianhandle, no one in the bars or clubs had accepted him, and the other few trolls whose hives he frequented were all caught up in other matters or in other people. 

And so, he wandered. 

Most people ignored him, a few gave him uncomfortable looks, one gave him ten bucks. He did not bother to explain that he was sex-hungry, not poor. He met the eyes of as many as would look at him, hoping for some spark of heat that echoed the blaze in his blood, but none seemed to want him. Until he turned a corner and bumped into a highblood. 

He was extravanantly dressed for a troll, his rich purple clothes matching his blood, with gold ornamentation that glittered faintly in the light of the moons. His handsome face was painted white, diamond patches of bare skin around his eyes. One horn curved up, one curved down. Sollux raised his hand and grinned. "Hi there."

Violet eyes flickered across Sollux's bare skin and the highblood tipped his head. "Mmhmm... What are you then, a prostitute?"

"Well, technically, prothtituteth get paid, tho, no." Sollux held his hands up, pressed together as through in prayer. "I jutht want thex, no charge, I'll even pay you."

The highblood chuckled, a deep sound that was remarkably similar to that of Sollux's friend Gamzee. "You're just, what, wandering around until someone tries to rape you?"

"Can't rape the willing."

"True, true..." The highblood reached out and ran his hands over Sollux's body, sending the lowblood into a fit of desperate shivers. "My name is Marvus."

"Marvelouth," Sollux muttered, following Marvus' touch as the highblood guided him into the shadows of an alley. This troll was older than Sollux, bigger too, and Sollux's lithe frame proved to be of little weight to this highblood as he lifted him easily and pinned him to the cold wall of the alley. 

Sollux was purring and shaking and he managed to say, "I'm not exactly the quietest perthon..."

"Scream your heart out, baby," Marvus purred, his clothes disappearing into whatever sylladex he used. "No one will come looking."

Needing to be touched with a near-painful ache, Sollux gave the barest of objections when Marvus ripped Sollux's pants as opposed to pulling them off, tattered cloth hitting the ground with a soft thud. The highblood grinned at Sollux, his fangs seeming almost too big for his mouth. "Now, that's interesting" He reached down and let Sollux's bulges wrap around his hand, slowly moving his fingers over the wet flesh. 

Sollux shut his eyes and let out a shuddering breath of relief, tipping his head back against the wall and clinging to Marvus, waiting with rising impatience for more. He didn't have to wait long. Putting both hands to Sollux's hips, Marvus held him up and positioned him how he wanted, forcing himself into Sollux as far as he would go. Sollux huffed in surprise. This highblood was bigger than Cronus. 

Marvus moved one hand to the wall, bracing himself. He pulled away a bit, prepared to begin, but then hesitated. "Wait... How old are you exactly?"

"Umm... Theven and a half thweepth?"

The highblood shrugged. "Good enough."

Sollux gave a low caterwaul of pleasure as Marvus began to slam against him, the bricks of the wall behind him pressing into his flesh. Wriggling a bit in the highblood's grip, desperate for more than he was being given, Sollux bucked his hips as best he could, purring and whining, having to make a conscious effort to not drool all over himself. Marvus copied his purr, or tried to, the sound a low rumble, almost a growl.

Quite literally buzzing, Sollux wrapped his arms tighter around the highblood's neck and rubbed his cheek on his partner's, getting white paint on his face. Marvus growled deeper, pressing Sollux almost painfully against the bricks, each harsh impact of their hips jolting Sollux hard enough that he knew he'd be covered in scratches. He didn't particularly care about that. Putting one hand to the nape of Marvus' neck, Sollux shakily kissed the highblood's throat, breath labored. 

"Harder?" He whimpered the words, need thick in his voice. "Pleathe?"

Marvus giggled in response, pushing a hand into Sollux's dark hair. "Needy little prostitute." Sollux started to deny the label of 'prostitute' but then Marvus shifted, slammed full force into the most sensitive place on his body, and any defense was forgotten in the waves of euphoria. Yowling at the top of his voice, Sollux arched his back, red and blue sparks jumping between his horns and fizzling out harmlessly in his hair. 

A rough hand massaged his thigh for a second before pulling it away from the highblood's waist. Marvus grabbed Sollux's leg and pulled it up to his shoulder, sinking his teeth into the psiionic's flesh just above the knee. Sollux whimpered weakly, willing to bear the pain if it meant Marvus didn't stop. Clinging even more desperately to the highblood's body, Sollux moaned as the pain of his new bite wound faded slightly, the remaining sting quickly forgotten as Marvus slammed into him faster, growling softly in the back of his throat. The highblood bit him again, further up on his thigh, and Sollux hissed, gripping the troll's black hair and tugging it lightly, acutely aware of the hot blood dripping onto the ground beneath him. 

Bitten or no, it felt so very, very good to finally get fucked, to have some stranger base-deep in his nook, and again Sollux began to weakly kiss at Marvus' neck and shoulder, incoherent sound of need mixed in with garbled half-words. Sollux's vision flashed white and he screamed from the pure pleasure of it all. It was so much easier to just give in to this basest of needs, to give himself up to person after person, so much easier to let the sex drown out the voices of the damned. 

Faintly, those voices scratched at his mind even now, but it was so simple to push them away, to know nothing but the cold brick at his back and the warm body at his front. Shaking, breath coming in quick pants, Sollux managed to press his lips directly to the highblood's, sighing softly in relief when Marvus responded to him, tipping his head and pressing closer, his tongue meeting Sollux's halfway. He tasted like blood and candy. 

Letting his eyes flutter shut, Sollux ran one hand through Marvus' hair, carefully petting the highblood, barely remembering that it was his own blood he tasted in Marvus' mouth. Marvus gripped his leg tight, his fingers pressing against the bleeding wounds and Sollux whimpered against the highblood's mouth at the sudden reminder of the pain he'd only just forgotten. "Hurt," he whined, unable to say more as Marvus pressed another kiss, fingers digging deeper into injured flesh. Suddenly, his other hand was on Sollux's body, adding to the confusing inner war between pleasure and pain as he touched and rubbed both of the bulges that twisted and writhed between his legs. 

Alternately whimpering in pain and moaning in pleasure, Sollux was a weak mess of a troll, shaking against the highblood's body, unable to do anything more than hold himself up and with the force of Marvus' whole body keeping him against the wall, he barely even had to do that. His legs were starting to ache, one from holding itself around Marvus' waist, one from the awkward angle of being pulled up to his partner's shoulder. He was almost done. 

Muttering some butchered sentence against Marvus' lips, Sollux clawed at his back, almost breaking the skin, and kissed him with all the strength he could manage, almost brought to tears of relief and happiness when the soft pleasure sharpened into climax, yellow fluid running over Marvus' hand and pooling on the ground, mingling with Sollux's blood. Marvus didn't bother to slow as the genetic material flowed, continuing to slam against Sollux with enough force to bruise, studying his yellow-coated hand for a moment. Humming softly, Marvus again braced himself against the wall, no doubt leaving a wet handprint. His other hand, fingers dripping blood, was licked clean. Sollux made a soft noise, slightly disgusted, a bit confused, but a whole lot turned on, his hitched-up leg sliding back to the highblood's waist, holding himself up as Marvus briefly sped up, sending explosions of white light flashing across Sollux's vision, his whole body shaking from the assault on his climax-sensitive nook. 

Making a noise that was somewhere between a growl and a moan, Marvus shivered, hot genetic fluid flooding Sollux's nook and dripping down from them both as they stood for a moment longer, bare skin pressed together, panting and shaking. The highblood's arms wrapped around Sollux and the lowblood went limp, buzzing softly like one of his beehives, his head on Marvus' shoulder. The bigger troll carried Sollux from the shadow-filled alley, back into the light of the moons and Sollux shut his eyes against their glare. 

With surprising gentility, Marvus lowered Sollux to the ground and the yellowblood managed to get his legs to hold himself up. Marvus' clothes had returned to his body and he glanced at Sollux like he thought the lowblood would dress himself too. Sollux was too embarrassed to admit that he'd been so desperate that he'd completely forgotten clothes.

Then Sollux remembered the rather important fact of his porn site. "Hey, uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Can you take your clotheth back off? And let me take a picture of you?" Marvus blinked and for a second Sollux thought he'd refuse. Then his clothes flickered and vanished.

Hands on his bare hips, Marvus tipped his head. "Good enough?"

Sollux fished his phone from his sylladex. "Could you...?" He motioned towards the highblood's crotch. With a low chuckle, Marvus grinned and forced his bulge from its sheath, the huge organ dripping purple. A hat appeared out of no where and balanced crookedly on the troll's head.

"Now?"

"Damn," Sollux murmured, taking about twelve photos. "Probably should have thaid thith already, but boy, you fine ath hell."

Buisness finished, Marvus tipped his head in recognition of the praise, straightening his coat and hat. He held out one hand towards Sollux. "Look." He made a coin flow across his knuckles and disappear into his palm. "Here ya go." He pressed the coin into Sollux's grip and ruffled his hair with a hand still wet with genetic fluid before turning gracefully on his heel and sauntering away. 

Sollux looked down at the coin. "I gueth I got paid..." he muttered to himself, tossing the change into his sylladex and staggering drunkenly away, his legs still weak. 


	4. Whoop! Whoop! That's The Sound of Bumping Bees

Sollux was having another wonderfully pointless conversation with Karkat which went about the same as all the others. Then he got a buzz from a trollianhandle he'd never seen and he swiftly ditched Karkat (thorry KK) in favor of this new person. 

\-- titanicInamorata [TI] began trolling twinArmageddon [TA] --

TI: Yo, yellowv, c'mere

TI: Need you to help me tell these bitches off. 

TA: wait what

TI: I need you

TI: To help

TI: Me

TI: Tell some bitches off

TI: Nowv

TA: pushy boii 

TA: wiill ii get 2omethiing for the trouble

TI: Elaborate 

TA: you gunna fuck me

TI: Oh

TI: I mean, sure

TA: on my way

\-- twinArmageddon [TA] ceased trolling titanicInamorata [TI] --

Sollux didn't have to ask who summoned him this time, only one guy called him yellow. And the weird 'wv' thing read kinda how that seadweller talked. He was out the door in five minutes. 

Cronus' hive was a bit farther than Percie's was, so Sollux refrained from just sprinting there full blast. He'd built up his stamina quite a bit, but even he had his limits. When he arrived he took a minute to listen at the door and heard at least four different voices arguing and what sounded like a jar full of angry bees. He knocked and the sounds (bees included) went silent. There was heavy footsteps and Cronus opened the door, grabbing Sollux by the arm and hauling him inside. 

"Wow, won't even thay hi to me."

Cronus huffed and slammed him against a wall, kissing him roughly and rubbing a knee between his legs. Sollux purred, gripping Cronus' shirt and happily moving against him, his purr turning to a soft whine of disappointment when he backed away. "That's all you get, 'kay? Nowv come on." One hand on the small of his back, Cronus led him to the living room. 

Four trolls, all male, sat on the couch. One, sitting primly and wearing a bright red sweater, immediately caught Sollux's gaze. He glanced up at Cronus and the bigger troll slid his hand up to the back of Sollux's neck. "Don't bother. He's celibate for some fuckin' reason."

Darn. 

"Wvell, here he is. Told ya I wvasn't lyin'." Cronus nudged him into the center of the room and Sollux let his eyes wander over the other three trolls. One, with horns like Tavros', had red tinged hair and wings, for some weird reason. Sollux wondered if they were real. The next one was pressed close to the winged troll's side, his horns a perfect copy of Equius' (if Equius hadn't broken one of his, that is). Sollux couldn't tell past the goggles the blueblood wore, but he was pretty sure he hadn't looked away from Mister Wings since Sollux walked in. The last wore a full body black and yellow jumpsuit with a helmet, the visor split into blue and red, not unlike Sollux's glasses. 

The one with wings waved. "Hi. I'm Rufioh."

"Thup." 

Rufioh gently patted the head of the troll glued to his side. "This is Horuss." Horuss muttered something that might have been a hello, somehow shifting closer to Rufioh. 

"Mmhmm." Sollux went to the helmeted troll. "What'th your name?"

The troll grinned and started buzzing like a jar of bees. Sollux buzzed back without thinking. The troll, who Sollux could now see had horns that matched his own, clapped his hands and said, in a voice that was choked and twisted, "He-o! I'n Mathuna!"

Sollux blinked and looked over his shoulder. Cronus shrugged. "His name's Mituna. He's a little... Messed up."

A hand latched onto his own and Sollux looked back at Mituna as the troll stood and gently bumped their heads together. Sollux automatically gave a soft, "Whoop," just as Mituna did. It seemed to overjoy the spastic troll. 

"That's cute an' all, but I called you here for a reason, yellowv." Cronus dropped a hand to Sollux's shoulder and Mituna cringed away, falling back to the couch with a garbled word of distress. Moving his hand to pet Sollux gently, Cronus addressed the sweater wearing troll. "Told you I wvasn't lyin', Kankri."

Kankri stood, a look of contempt and distaste on his otherwise pleasant face. "Well, let me look at him." The troll bent a little to look Sollux in the eyes and said, "I would like to examine you if I have your permission, though triggers may include physical contact, exposure of bare skin, several witnesses, and- Well, if you feel uncomfortable about anything I do, let me know, okay? I will stop immediately."

"Yeah, go ahead." Sollux stood still as Kankri started to look him over. He grabbed his face, squished it gently, then tugged one lip up to see his teeth before taking the collar of his shirt and tugging it to the side to show his shoulder. He tapped the scars and scabbed over bite marks on Sollux's shoulder gently, nose scrunched up in distaste. Kankri got on his knees and gently pulled Sollux's shirt up, running his hands up Sollux's sides. Sollux winced a bit as both his bulges made his pants uncomfortably tight, visibly wriggling against their restraints. 

"Mmhmm. Thought so." Kankri stood and wiped his hands on his sweater. "Cronus, hiring a whore hardly counts."

The room exploded into voices. 

Rufioh laughed hard, gripping his sides and wheezing. Horuss chattered too quietly to make out individual words over Cronus' roared threats and insults, while Kankri spoke calmly, just loud enough to be heard. Mituna had panicked and was screaming wordlessly. 

Sollux made his awkward way to the couch and took Kankri's place, legs spread, and put a hand on Mituna's. "Hey, hey..." Mituna turned to him, breathing hard, and Sollux leaned forward to bump him. "Whoop?"

"...whoop..."

Humming softly to keep the troll calm, Sollux tugged him up and started to lead him from the ever-increasing volumes of the two arguing troll's voices. Taking out his phone, he typed to Cronus, "took miituna, diidnt want hiim two paniic more than he wa2, ii expect two get fucked later though". Then he opened the front door and led Mituna out.

Almost frantically, Mituna pulled free and ripped his helmet from his head, gasping and shaking, his bicolored eyes locking onto Sollux. Shocked, Sollux removed his own glasses and stared at eyes that mirrored his own.

"Do you wanna go have thex?"

Mituna's wavy hair fell into his face as he laughed, panic gone, nodding as the sound devolved into snickering. "Yea, thek ith nithe! Leth do it!"

Sollux grabbed his new partner by the hand and started to lead him back to his hive.  

~~~

In his hive, Sollux briefly wished he had a nest like Cronus had. He'd make on later, maybe. Right now, there were other things to do, mainly Mituna. The other yellowblood was close by his side as he led the way to his couch, one hand gripping the sleeve of his t-shirt. "Okay." Sollux sat Mituna down, took both his gloved hands. "I have to athk. Do you fully underthtand what we are going to do?" Mituna nodded enthusiastically. "And you're fine with the fact that I thleep around?" Another nod. "You thtill want thith?" Again, a nod. "Okay then." 

Sollux reached out and pulled at the collar of Mituna's jumpsuit, helping his almost-doppelgänger get his arms free. The scrambled troll grinned and got out, "Tha'th how it comth ouf?!" He eagerly wriggled free of the suit, kicking his boots to the floor while Sollux pulled his shirt over his head and stood to remove his own shoes and pants. 

Mituna laughed childishly. "Grab!" He leaned forward and put a hand between Sollux's legs just as both his bulges pushed free, wrapping themselves around Mituna's hand and rubbing against him. The yellowblood laughed again. "Thame! Thame! Me too!" Easing his hand free, Mituna stood up and patted his groin, two lemon-yellow bulges shifting between his legs. 

"Holy thit." Sollux put his hands on the taller troll's hips, shocked. He'd banged many other yellowbloods, but few had his total duality and none shared his eyes like this one did. "You're almotht me."

"Yeth." Mituna pushed his wavy hair back from his forehead, an odd kind of innocence on his face. All things considering, it was rather out of place. 

"Have you done thith before?" Sollux had to ask. 

Mituna nodded. "Yeth, yeth, I knou wha' tu do!"

"Okay." Sollux had to get on his tiptoes to kiss Mituna fully, putting one hand on the back of the other's neck and holding him close. Mituna chirped, his strong arms wrapping around Sollux and lifting him off his feet. Blue and red sparks fizzled around Mituna's horns and Sollux pulled away in surprise, but they faded to nothing quickly. 

"Thtill brooke." Mituna sighed and put Sollux on the couch, getting on top of him and looking down, head tipped. "Who are you ageen?"

"Thollux, remember?" Sollux ran his hands over Mituna's yellow-tinged grub scars as the older troll nodded. 

"Yea, yea, Thollx." Still considering him with his head tilted, Mituna spread his legs a bit more and lowered himself, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. He tried for Sollux's nook, missed, tried again, missed again. Grumbling, brow furrowed, he reached a hand down and tried to feel his way but for some reason he couldn't do that either. 

"Need thome help?" Sollux gently ran his hands up and down Mituna's side, trying to keep him calm. 

The other yellowblood shook his head. "No! No. Juth... Hol' up." He got up and picked Sollux up, laying him on the ground instead and rolling him onto his stomach. 

"What are you-?" Mituna wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled him onto his hands and knees. "Oh."

"Eathier. Eathier." Mituna shifted close to him, one hand running up and down Sollux's leg. Sollux looked back, watching as Mituna got himself where he wanted to be. Glancing up, sticking out his tongue again, Mituna reached forward and turned Sollux's head back forward. "Don't look! Don't."

"Mmkay..." Sollux shut his eyes, listening to the soft noises Mituna made as he moved, humming softly when the bigger troll pressed their bodies together, his hands just beside Sollux's. Mituna was the perfect size, fitting against Sollux without a bit of space between them. Two warm bulges rubbed against Sollux's thighs, feeling their way to his nook and pushing in, causing Mituna to give a high pitched chirrup of pleasure.

Mituna rubbed his face against Sollux's hair and grabbed one of the smaller troll's hands, moving his whole body as opposed to just his hips, humming softly all the while. Sollux shivered at the unusual feel of two bulges in him, shifting a bit to get comfortable. Any small amount of discomfort quickly vanished completely, Mituna's surprisingly smooth movement bringing a shiver of pleasure through Sollux's body.

The two bulges in him were wriggling and shifting, rubbing sweetly against his walls and Sollux's hands fisted on the ground, squeezing Mituna's hand tightly. Slowly, he started to move too, rocking his body back and forth against the other yellowblood, some strange mix of purr and hum rumbling up from the back of his throat. Mituna copied his sound perfectly, the layered hum singing softly through the room. 

Sollux felt Mituna try and kiss his neck and he shifted a bit, tipping his head up and to the side to let the bigger troll kiss him easier. Mituna's kisses were clumsy and wet, and Sollux's humming purr deepened with something close to affection. Mituna kissed him messily again, his hum giving way to a happy chirrup and a few garbled words, "I'th oakay?"

After taking a minute to figure out what Mituna had said, Sollux nodded, tipping his head back to rub his horns against the other troll's throat. "It'th okay. You don't have to be careful."

Mituna made some garbled noise, maybe trying to say he understood. Then he pressed himself closer, laying his chin to the top of Sollux's head and speeding up, raising one hand to wrap his arm around Sollux's chest. Mituna made soft little chirps and warbles, odd noises, but cute either way. 

Smiling, turning his head to kiss Mituna's arm, Sollux spread his legs a bit more. Mituna bucked against him, his movements becoming a little more sporadic, his chirrups more high pitched. Murmuring encouragement, barely holding back a moan, Sollux let his horns spark red and blue, a matching aura surrounding his arms as he locked the weakening limbs in place in an attempt to stay close to Mituna. He felt the other troll press his tongue to his horn, giving a soft squeak of shock as the mental energy stung him. Sollux laughed weakly, the sound shuddering into a soft gasp. "M-Mituna, thweetie, don't l-lick the ma-magic, okay?"

"Pfffffpth." With no warning, Mituna reached down and started to roughly rub Sollux's bulges, massaging the yellow-dripping organs with suspicious ease. "I'll like thome kin ouf mackic..." 

Sollux's energy flickered and blinked out, his arms always giving way completely as Mituna forced all rational thought from his mind. Giving a low yowl of pleasure, shaking all over, Sollux used what little strength he had to push his body against Mituna's, meeting the bigger troll's thrusts with one of his own for as long as his limbs would support his weight. But eventually his arms refused to cooperate and his top half lowered as he sunk to his elbows. He felt Mituna put a hand to the back of his neck and, gently, push. He let himself be pushed, folding his arms beneath his head, his face almost pressed to the floor. 

Mituna buzzed softly, shifting to accommodate Sollux's position, his free hand laying on the smaller troll's hip while the other stayed mixed up in his bulges. Unable to do anything else but purr, Sollux curled his hands into fists, shaking and panting and wishing he'd known Mituna a whole lot longer, because damn that man knows how to smash. 

Dimly, Sollux felt a line of drool run from the corner of his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to summon up the energy required to stop it. Letting his eyes flicker shut, his purr rumbling loudly, Sollux focused all the meager bits of strength that remained in him to keep his legs holding him up. "Mi-M-Mitunaaaaaa~"

Mituna hummed softly and slammed harder against him, purring brokenly, "Thollx."

Sollux's entire body was tense, a tight coil of shaking muscles and he felt his end coming closer. He faintly wondered if Mituna was almost done too. His breathing speeding up even more, he forced his body to relax, giving a low moan as his body reacted exactly as he knew it would- by immediatly slamming into a climax. Yellow fluid poured down his thighs and coated Mituna's hand, splashing to the floor beneath him. 

Mituna pulled his hand free and shook it a bit, sending drops of yellow spinning off to land in a myriad of places. He stopped moving, much to Sollux's disappointment, and managed to say, "You... Done...?"

Sollux weakly shook his head. "It'th alright, you don't have to... To thtop..."

"Oh. Oakee." Mituna, both hands now on Sollux's hips, resumed his rhythmless lovemaking, a garbled purr gurgling oddly in his throat. Sollux groaned, burying his face in his arms and resisting the urge to bite himself. Every touch to his nook sent shivers rippling through his body, Mituna's wriggling bulges making him shake and whimper. Then there was rush of warmth and Mituna pulled away, trying to garble out some disjointed sentence. 

Sollux let his legs give out, laying on his belly on the floor. Mituna laid on top of him and he wheezed, squished beneath the bigger troll's weight. Mituna held himself up a bit and Sollux managed a grumble of thanks. Gently, Mituna started to rub his cheek against Sollux's hair, cooing softly. Sollux sighed, happily accepting Mituna's attempt at affection while some semblance of strength returned to his limbs. 

Eventually, they both got up from the floor, and cleaned each other off. Sollux fished around for his phone and Mituna watched him, his tongue caught between his teeth. When it was successfully located, Sollux quickly explained the issue of his site and Mituna clapped his hands, more than happy to help. Sollux held up his phone, fiddling with the camera, grumbling at the 'no space left' pop up and furiously deleting old pictures while Mituna poked at the place between his legs until his bulges showed themselves. He gave Sollux the goofiest grin, curly hair almost completely hiding his eyes from view. His bulges unwound from each other, separating with a string of genetic fluid connecting them. Sollux snapped the picture before the liquid strand fell away, purring in victory and reminding himself to up the space on his phone.  

Then they got their clothes back on, ending up on the couch, pressed close. Sollux idly drifted through the same three apps on his phone, one arm on Mituna, stroking the troll's wild hair, until his phone buzzed with a call. 

"Uhg, who callth people anymore?" he complained, accepted the call and putting the phone to his ear. "Thollux'th whore houthe, we got one whore and it'th me, whatcha need?"

"That's cute." Oh shit wuddup, it's Cronus. 

"Hi." Sollux purred weakly. "What'th up?"

"I uh... Hey, did you bang the retard?" Wow. Smooth. 

"Aaaand, if I did?"

Cronus growled softly and Sollux muttered an apology. "Wvhatevwer. Just thought I'd fill you in on the fact that he's got a matesprit."

"Oof."

"Oof indeed."

They both fell silent and Sollux idly ran his fingers across Mituna's horns. "Tho, are they gunna thwear revenge and kill me, oooor...?"

"I dunno. Latula's a mystery to me mostly because I don't care. You can stay here wvith me if you wvant... Ya knowv... Just in case."

"Mm... Maybe I'll do that." Sollux's hand had fallen still and Mituna impatiently bumped him with his horns. Sollux continued his petting. "When can I...?"

"Wvenevwer. Bring me some Oreos and a gallon of milk. Oh, and cigarettes. Aaaaand..." Soft noises came through the line and Sollux held back a snort as he realized that Cronus was literally searching his kitchen for what he needed. "Get me some bread. A bag of apples. Oh, shit, and I need mustard."

"Whatever hith majethty wantth," Sollux purred softly. 

"Yeah, exactly." Cronus hung up without saying goodbye. 

Sollux laughed, causing Mituna to jump slightly. "Thorry, thweetheart." Sollux got up, taking a moment to squish and rub Mituna's face, causing the other yellowblood to giggle and squeal happily. "You can thtay here if you want, okay? But I gotta head out. Don't break anything."

Mituna nodded seriously and Sollux kissed him lightly on the forehead. Quite on accident, a shock of energy flowed through the contact and Sollux pulled back, expecting Mituna to flinch from a sting, but the troll was staring at him intensely, bicolored eyes serious. 

Slowly and deliberately, grief in his voice, Mituna said, "I wath like that onthe."

Sollux kissed him again, not knowing what to say. He ended up not having to say anything because Mituna waved him away. "Go. Go."

Leaving the broken psiionic with free range of his hive, Sollux made his way out the front door, locking it behind him. He wondered what it would feel like, to be unable to access the power that dwelt in him like a physical mass. He decided that it was probably a very specific kind of loneliness. He tried to shake away the depressing thoughts, but they clung to him all the way to Cronus' hive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from the fact that recent studies show that bees let out little 'whoop!'s when they bump heads, that it all, have a lovely day
> 
> -Mituna translations-
> 
> He-o! I'n Mathuna! - Hello! I'm Mituna!
> 
> Yea, thek ith nithe! Leth do it! - Yeah, sex is nice! Let's do it!
> 
> Tha'th how it comth ouf?! - That's how it comes off?!
> 
> Yeth, yeth, I knou wha' tu do! - Yes, yes, I know what to do!
> 
> Thtill brooke. - Still broke.
> 
> I'th oakay? - It's okay?
> 
> I'll like thome kin ouf mackic... - I'll lick some kind of magic...


	5. You Got A Friend In Me

Sollux was on his hands and knees once more, Cronus taking him roughly from behind when his phone started to chirp from someone sending some rapid fire texts. "Holy thit." He half raised his hand, almost starting reach for the little device, but a soft noise from Cronus reminded him that he was literally in the middle of having sex with a seadweller. 

One of Cronus' hands was on his thigh, rubbing him gently and occasionally brushing against his twin bulges. Sollux purred and half arched his back. Cronus had gotten a lot better at all this since Sollux first started sleeping with him. 

That damnable phone went off again and Cronus growled at it half-heartedly, his face in Sollux's hair. With a huff of annoyance, Sollux grabbed the phone with his psiionics, tapping at it with one hand and holding himself up with the other. Two different people were messaging him. Percie and... Gamzee? Sollux decided that Percie was more important to him. 

\-- clockworkLimelight [CL] began trolling twinArmageddon [TA] --

CL: Sollvx?

CL: Are yov bvsy?

CL: HelloooOoOOoo ?

CL: =:(

TA: babe ii love you two death but iim iin the miiddle of 2omethiing

CL: Ah

CL: What, if I may ask, is the ^atvre of this somethi^g?

TA: you may and iit2 2ex wiith a 2eadweller

CL: Well, I'll leave yov to it the^

TA: tha^ks babe

CL: Hehe

CL: have a niice tiime 2ollux

TA: alway2

\-- twinArmageddon [TA] ceased trolling clockworkLimelight --

Sollux decided that whatever Gamzee wanted couldn't be too dire and put his phone down. Cronus had started to make soft little whimpers and one arm was tight around Sollux's chest, holding him close, both signs that he was almost done. Sollux turned his head as much as he could and managed to plant a kiss to the corner of Cronus' mouth just before the seadweller shivered all over and coated his thighs in light purple. 

Cronus, purring deeply, relaxed his full weight on Sollux and the lowblood wheezed, limbs shaking. "Oh Gog... I'm going down..." They both hit the floor with a  _thud!_ , Sollux trapped beneath the older troll. "Cronuth... Honey, you're... Huuuuh... Crushing me..."

Grumbling, Cronus rolled off, snuggling up against Sollux when the lowblood sat up. Sollux smiled and gently messed with Cronus' hair, rubbing him behind his fins till he let out a happy warble. He really was just a squishy mess when he got what he wanted. Still petting the seadweller, Sollux picked his phone back up and finally decided to grace Gamzee with a response. 

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling twinArmageddon [TA] --

TC: HeY bRoThEr, I nEeD yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiNg HeLp WiTh SoMeThIng

TC: ThAt'S oKaY tAkE yOuR tImE

TC: HoNk

TC: HoNk

TC: HoNk

TC: HoNk

TA: okay okay iim here quiit wiith the honkiing 

TC: HeY tHeRe!

TA: hii 

TA: what diid you need

TC: Oh. YeAh, ThAt

TC: Um

TC: WeLl, I aLl Up aNd MoThErFuCkInG fOuNd ThAt WeBsItE yOu MaDe 

TC: AnD i Um

TC: NeEd HeLp Of ThAt NaTuRe

TA: ii have ab2olutely no iidea what youre tryiing two tell me

TC: YeAh YoU dO!

TC: YoUr PoRn HuB tHiNg

(Sollux holds his phone silently for many minutes, rattled)

TC: SoLlUx?

TA: how do you know iit2 miine

TA: could be anyone2

TC: ?

TC: BrOtHeR, tHe WhOlE tHiNg Is WrItTeN iN yOuR qUiRk

TA: well

TA: 2hiit

TC: WaS i NoT sUpPoSeD tO kNoW?

TA: uhg whatever

TA: ii'll do whatever ju2t dont tell everybody el2e 

TC: UhHh, OkAy??

TC: JuSt GeT hErE fAsT bRo, I'm uH...

TC: NoT fEeLiNg ToO gOoD rIgHt NoW

TC: Everything's kind of... Burning inside.

\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling twinArmageddon [TA] --

"You a'ight...?" Cronus mumbled, his face pressed against Sollux's leg. 

"F-Fine. I gotta go though."

Cronus whined a protest but Sollux bent down and kissed him softly, the display of affection sending the love-starved seadweller back into complacency. "A'ight... You can go, but be back before sunrise, ya hear?" Convinced that it was his words  that allowed Sollux to leave his hive, Cronus curled up to sleep. Sollux covered him gently before getting dressed and leaving, making sure the door was locked behind him. 

The entire trip to Gamzee's hive, Sollux tried to puzzle out why, out of all his friends, the stoner highblood of the group wanted to have sex with him. He was pretty sure Gamzee liked Tavros anyway, so... Why come to him? He didn't even know how he felt about the request he was about to grant. Would it be weird to hook up with someone he knew? Would things get awkward? Uhg. This, Sollux thought, is why I only go after strangers. 

When he arrived at the hive by the sea, he took a moment to prepare himself and then knocked twice on the door. It opened a crack and one grey-streaked violet eye looked out at him. The door opened a bit further and Gamzee's face came into view. His hair was worse than usual, which was quite startling, and his face paint was smudged. 

"Hey buddy... You alright?" Sollux reached out to push the door open a bit more, sliding into the hive when Gamzee staggered back and out of the way. The whole hive had the burnt-wire smell of cooked sopor overtop the sweet scent of something sugary. It was rather sickening. 

Gamzee was shifting and muttering, his hands fidgeting nervously against his stomach. Sollux again asked him if he was okay. The purpleblood growled softly. "NAw brother, I dOn't thiNK I'm doinG tOO Good. Come on." Gamzee turned and led the way through his hive, having to duck under doorways made too short to avoid scraping his horns against them. They stopped in what Sollux assumed was Gamzee's living room. "ALright... TAke off yOur Clothes AnD Get on thE grOUnd. OkAy?"

Right to it then. Sollux obeyed without comment, shifting his clothes to his sylladex like Marvus had done as opposed to taking everything off and scattering it about the floor. He laid down, waiting as Gamzee struggled to get his shirt over his horns. He was surprisingly scarred, thin white lines covering his lean-muscled torso. There was a wasted look to him despite his obvious strength, like he could be so much more if only he wasn't chained to his 'pies'. He got it off, throwing it aside and roughly shoving his pants to the ground. 

"Oh my." Sollux flushed yellow, glancing away from Gamzee's bulge. Yep, banging friends is awkward. 

Gamzee got down on his hands and knees, between Sollux's legs and, on reflex, the lowblood started to raise his legs to wrap around Gamzee's waist. Gamzee stopped him, one large hand grabbing his thigh and pushing it gently back to the ground. "DoN'T... DoN'T moVe yOUr lEgs..."

"Um... Okay?" Sollux let his legs go limp and Gamzee made a low rumble of satisfaction, shifting closer till he was almost pressed against Sollux's smaller body. Gamzee hid his face in Sollux's shoulder, refusing to look at him as he forced his entire bulge up Sollux's nook, ignoring the lowblood's yelp. He started to move, slow and easy, and Sollux managed to relax a bit as his twin bulges pushed free, his body accepting the unexpected intrusion with little resistance. Uncertain if he was allowed to move or not, Sollux hesitantly wrapped his arms around Gamzee's chest. The highblood purred weakly, the deep sound bordering on a growl. 

Gradually, the movement of Gamzee's body fell into a lazy flow that vaguely reminded Sollux of Percie's lovemaking. He was definitely bigger than Percie though... Highbloods and their massive bulges...

Gamzee turned his head, nuzzling his face against the curve of Sollux's neck and kissing at the soft skin, making an odd warble in the back of his throat and going just a little faster. Sollux, stubbornly telling himself that he did not know this person, tipped his head and let Gamzee kiss him. Gamzee shifted slightly, perhaps getting more comfortable, and Sollux automatically tensed up, bracing for the violent slamming he'd come to expect from highbloods. But Gamzee didn't deviate from his rhythm, pulling almost free and then pushing steadily down to his base in an easy pace, murmuring quiet words that Sollux could almost hear until the psiionic relaxed. 

It really was a welcome change from Cronus' wild attempts at sex and soon he was purring softly, one hand lost in Gamzee's curly hair. Gamzee was purring too, his face still hidden, rubbing Sollux's grub scars with a careful touch, tracing the edges of the raised yellow ridges. 

Then, just loud enough to catch, Gamzee said Tavros' name. It most certainly was not the first time some troll had called the wrong name. It was, however, the first time his partner was someone he knew and the wrong name was _also_ someone he knew. Sollux distractedly tugged at Gamzee's hair a bit. No wonder the highblood hadn't wanted him to move his legs. Also explained his refusal to look at Sollux's face. It wasn't embarrassment, he just didn't want his fantasy broken. 

After debating with himself for a moment, Sollux decided to make the most of his adequate mimic skills. Thinking hard on the few times he'd heard Tavros speak, Sollux whimpered, "Ga-Ga-Gamzee..."

The highblood gasped, faltering in his rhythm, a shiver rippling through his entire body. "Tavros..." Again, he groaned the name of a crippled rustblood, wrapping one arm around Sollux's chest and holding onto him almost desperately. 

You are Tavros, Sollux thought to himself, doing his best to change the tone of his whimpers and mewls, barely managing the switch when Gamzee hit his sweet spot, eliciting a shaky cry of pleasure. Gamzee was shaking, soft whimpers spilling past his lips with every other breath. He moved just enough so that each soft thrust of his hips rubbed the entirety of his bulge against the most sensitive place of Sollux's body and the yellowblood whined, his shivers matching Gamzee's, giving himself up completely to the highblood that moaned the wrong name. 

Too weak to cause any pain, Sollux drug his nails down Gamzee's back, letting his hands wander naturally to his partner's thighs and gently urging him to give just a bit more. Gamzee complied, weakly taking hold of one of Sollux's hands and pining it to the ground. Sollux returned the highblood's tight grip, holding onto him as the familiar pressure of climax started to build. 

Gamzee finished first, squeezing Sollux's hand and gasping, barely slowing as warm purple genetic material filled Sollux's nook and ran down his body to wet the floor. Shaking worse now, whimpering with every movement, Gamzee released Sollux's hand and fumbled blindly between them for the lowblood's bulges. Sollux made them coil together into one just as Gamzee grabbed him, rubbing every inch of him with slow care, not stopping until Sollux finished too. 

Gamzee stayed close to him for a moment, breathing hard. Then, clearly unsteady, he sat up, a lazy kind of satisfaction on his face. He looked down at his hand and his expression changed to genuine confusion. He looked at Sollux, uncomprehending, then his cheeks flushed purple and he averted his gaze, staggering up and staring at the ground, apparently unable to look Sollux in the face.

He forgot it was me beneath him, Sollux though, amazed. He actually forgot it was me. 

Equipping his clothes once more, Sollux stood, almost falling as his left leg gave up for a second. "Tho, wha-"

"DOn't..." Gamzee shook his head, stepping back. "Just gO, MAn... DoN't tEll no oNe abOUt thiS, OkAy?"

Sollux could see the panic on Gamzee's face and knew he was thinking of Tavros. "...Okay."

He stepped silently out of the room, taking out his phone and biting his lip in indecision. Then he leaned around the doorway, snapped a picture of Gamzee, and darted quickly away, leaving the hive's front door open in his haste to escape. He thought about deleting the picture, but then... Some people gotta like scared-looking highbloods, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -this chapter was a request-


	6. Golden Angel

Sollux had to deal with Cronus again before the seadweller would let him leave. He didn't mind too much, but he had somewhere he'd rather be. Finally managing to escape the older troll's needy hands, Sollux was making his way to a whorehouse where everyone knew his name. 

It didn't take terribly long to get there. It was only just opening when Sollux slid inside, walking along the wall and sneaking into the back rooms where the 'merchandise' were readying themselves. 

Males, females, the ones in between, blood in every color of the hemospectrum, scarred or flawless, broken or still full of rage, forced into this or gladly giving themselves to all. You could find any kind of flower you could ever want at The Garden.  

The second he walked through the 'do not enter' door, he was surrounded, men and women purring his name, winding around him. They kissed his face and lips and neck and shoulders and their hands caressed almost every part of his body. There was nothing sexual in their affection and Sollux welcomed it with joy. A slight male bedecked in flowing bronze silks hugged him tightly, the jewelry draped over his horns tinkling against themselves. Sollux gently rubbed the lowblood's hair until he was tugged away by the tide. Every one of them wanted to hold him. Softly, they started to murmur the nickname they'd given him. Their Golden Angel.

By the time he'd reached the other side of the room he could no longer hold back his own soft purrs of happiness. Strange that one of the few places he felt accepted unconditionally should turn out to be the dim dress room of a pleasure house. "Tho?" He spoke quietly to the trolls at his side. "Who do you have for me today?"

A blueblooded female, broad-shouldered and gorgeous in the way a predator is gorgeous as it leaps to make its kill, gently began to herd Sollux through the crowd that was so desperate to touch him. "A tiny guy, just came in. We hid him before anyone could put a payment. Knew you'd want to see him."

"Thank you, Yyvtal." The blueblood patted his head and Sollux followed her gesture to a little troll that was curled up in the corner, a rainbow of fabrics draped over him, perhaps an attempt by his housemates to help. Sollux sat next to him, conscious of the half circle the trolls had made around them. 

"Hey." Sollux poked him gently. "C'mon. Come out."

There was a shift and pure grey eyes peeked out at him. The untainted slate only confirmed what the little thing's size had seemed to say. This boy couldn't have been older than five sweeps old. He poked his head out, eyes green-rimmed from crying. He sniffed. A green-jeweled ring was on his left horn, slid over the small arch like looked so much like a miniature of Percie's. Gently, Sollux pulled it off. 

"What're you doing here little guy? You thould be home."

The little boy sniffed, small hands pulling the silks piled atop him closer. "M-My lusus... He got sick, I can't buy medicine for him. I h-had to do s-something."

"What'th your name?"

The green-blood hesitated. "Kiajim." 

"Well," Sollux uncaptchalogued his wallet, pulled out everything in it and pushed the stack into the little boy's hands. "Go take care of your luthuth, Kiajim. I'll do your job. Okay?"

The boy snatched the money like he thought Sollux was going to pull it away. He looked at him for a moment, distrustful, but when Sollux did nothing but offer his own shirt to cover his near-nakedness, Kiajim softened. "Thank you, Angel..." 

Wearing a wrong-symboled shirt that fell to his knees, the tiny troll fled, leaving his whore-sliks behind. 

"Alright everyone," Sollux stood, pulled off the rest of his clothes. "Make me pretty?"

~~~

Sollux was laid in a velvet nest, a bright yellow ribbon keeping him from moving. The lace was wrapped tight around his legs, forcing them to be bent at the knees, exposing his uncovered groin, framed by ribbon that wrapped around his body, securing his arms to his sides and crossing so that his grub scars were shown. His throat was left  bare. The ribbon, which ended in a large bow on his chest, covered none of his soft, sensitive parts.

A shorter ribbon acted as a blindfold.

Sollux could have easily freed himself if he wanted. He did not want to do that. Instead, he stayed obediently in his place until the soft noise of the curtain over the 'door' heralded the entrance of two trolls. Huh. It was unusual, though arguably not uncommon, for two to come in together. 

"Well, well, well~" The one that spoke, his voice high and sharp, came to him quickly, running a warm hand over the bare patches of Sollux's skin. Sollux shivered, purring as his bulges made themselves known. "Goodness! Barzum! Loooook!"

"I can see it, Baizli." The other's voice was deeper, smoother. Sollux turned his head in the general direction of the sound and sniffed at the air, taking in the scent of face paint and cologne. Highbloods. Sollux wondered why he'd been getting so many purples lately. 

Another set of hands began to feel his body and Sollux half arched his back, letting a soft sound of need escape his throat. The second one chuckled lowly and a hand grabbed him under the chin, tilting his head up.

"They said you're called an angel. Show me why?"

Sollux knew he wasn't asking for the real reason for his name. Instead of speaking, he tapped into his mental power, sparks jumping from his horns. The ribbon started to unwind, flowing off his body like water and reforming at his back into two wings of golden lace. He left his blindfold where it was. "I'm a fallen angel," Sollux said softly, dutifully playing his part. He folded his wings, let them dissolve back into mere strips of cloth. "A bit too inclined to the pleathureth of the flesh... But," he tipped his head, smiling. "I'll thtill show you heaven."

The high-voiced one, Baizli, actually squealed. "Isn't he just adorable?!"

"Hmm." 

Sollux's blindfold was gently removed and he finally got to see who had paid for his body. The trolls mirrored each other perfectly, even in the way they knelt in front of him, each one's body a reflection of the other. One shifted a bit, the other copied. Their shirts, bearing their signs, could barely be called shirts at all due to how little they actually covered, and their faces were half painted completely white, one with his left half covered, the other with his right. Their horns were short, thin, and sharp.

One of them was grinning, the other frowning softly. 

The grinning one reached out to touch his face and Sollux leaned into the touch, watching his expression with his bicolored eyes half shut. 

"I think I'll be behind you, mmkay?" Ah, so this one was Baizli. That made sense. Sollux didn't know why Baizli had worded it like he was asking for permission. He nodded anyway. Baizli patted his cheek, crawling around him with predatory grace. 

Sollux half-turned his head to watch but he looked straight again when Barzum moved, sliding close to him, getting between his legs. Sollux raised his hands, looking into the highblood's oddly solemn eyes until he nodded permission. Purring, Sollux ran his hands up Barzum's sides, the sound deepening when Baizli's now bare body pressed against his own and strong arms wrapped around his chest. Baizli tugged him up gently till Sollux could get his legs beneath himself, Barzum rising with them and shifting closer till Sollux was sandwiched between them. 

Barzum looked over Sollux's shoulder and both sets of hands fell still, the purpleblood staring at his mirror image without blinking for a solid forty seconds. Sollux just waited. He'd dealt with weirder. They both started purring at the same time, hands moving up and down Sollux's body in perfect sync. Barzum's clothes vanished into his sylladex and he ducked his head, almost kissing Sollux. Sollux could feel Baizli's breath on the back of his head and knew that even now the two moved the same. 

Sollux's breath was shuddery and his heart skipped, genetic material running down his leg as his bulges writhed against his thighs and each other. Gog, it had been ages since he'd been with more than one troll. 

"Someone's eager~" They spoke in union and Sollux purred his agreement, shifting backwards and pressing closer to Baizli, pulling Barzum against himself. The trolls' bulges laid warm on his thighs, rubbing upwards against his flesh until they met against his nook. 

Sollux whimpered, suddenly nervous. They weren't  _both_ going to try and...? Up his...? 

"Don't worry, dear." Baizli's words were soft with amusement. He shifted and his bulge pushed Barzum's aside, wriggling into Sollux's nook. "We don't plan on hurting you."

Barzum hummed his agreement, his bulge curling out of the way as he pressed his hips to the lowblood's, letting both of Sollux's love makers inside of him. Sollux relaxed, giving a weak, shaky purr of relief and pressing his cheek to Barzum's chest. Two pairs of hands rested on his hips and Sollux let himself be pulled and pushed, rocking with the pressure of the highbloods' hands. Their arms went around him and each other, holding them all relatively close and purring. 

Sollux had forgotten how good it felt, to be with two at once, every movement brushing something sensitive. Pushing back against Baizli, Sollux's purr deepened, the highblood's bulge going as far in him as it could go even as the psiionic's bulges slid nearly free of Barzum. The other direction then, slamming himself against Barzum and almost losing Baizli, repeating the simple motions over and over, again and again, panting and mewling, his legs shaking. 

Quite suddenly, breaking the thus far perfect mirror image, Barzum's hands slid up to Sollux's neck, gently holding him, both thumbs pushing his head upwards till his bicolored eyes could focus on that half painted face. The highblood bent down till their lips touched, kissing him slow and deep in a way that almost let Sollux want to fool himself into thinking he was loved. Warm and welcome, Barzum eased his tongue past Sollux's parted lips, one hand sliding to the back of Sollux's head, cradling him and holding him closer, addling his thoughts and sending his heart into a tailspin. Baizli started to kiss his neck then, rough and nippy, no doubt leaving several marks and breaking the skin in more than a couple of places. 

Gasping, Sollux started to turn his head to look back at the harsher of the pair, but Barzum growled and cupped his face, bringing him close again and kissing him breathless. "Oooh, where you been all my life?" Sollux managed to moan the words against Barzum's lips, looping one arm around the highblood's neck and returning the kiss with equal warmth, smiling despite his best efforts. Baizli giggled, a surprisingly sweet sound, and nuzzled Sollux's neck before starting to move with the lowblood, his hands moving to grip Sollux's hips. Mumbling some sound of appreciation, Sollux gave himself up to Barzum's steady touch, shutting his eyes and holding the highblood tighter. 

Then, his lips never off of Sollux's for more than a few seconds, Barzum managed to shift closer, fully sandwiching Sollux and severely limiting his ability to move. But apparently that wasn't an issue, because both highbloods' grips tightened on him- Baizli no doubt pressing bruises on his hips and Barzum gripping a fistful of his hair- before they both began to slam against him with equal force, hitting him at the same time with an audible slap of skin on skin. Sollux let out some odd warble of pleasure, his free hand pawing blindly at Barzum's back, before his sounds were silenced by the return of Barzum's mouth, fitting against his own like the other half of a whole. 

The two trolls, Sollux learned after a moment, were not actually as in sync as the first few thrusts of their hips had made him assume. They were more like two metronomes, with Baizli just slightly faster, their movements occasionally overlapping before drifting out of tune once more. Faintly, Sollux wondered how they would be if he bed them separately. Which one would be better? But the thought quickly slipped from his weak mental grasp, dropping back into the turbulence of his thoughts that Barzum's lips kept riling up into an incomprehensible mess. 

"You know..." Barzum pulled away enough to speak, slight amusement in his lowered voice. "I half expected your tongue to be forked."

In his current state, Sollux found this inexplicably funny. Giggling through his soft sounds of ecstasy, Sollux stretched up on his tiptoes to kiss Barzum again, pushing his normal, unforked tongue into the highblood's mouth and rubbing it against the warm wetness until Barzum's tongue gently pushed him back and took control again.

Shaking, buzzing softly, Sollux clung to Barzum, one hand fumbling at his hip for one of Baizli's hands, his other arm still around Barzum's neck. He whimpered softly and Barzum shifted so that his cheek was pressed to Sollux's and the lowblood found himself wanting Barzum to kiss him again. Behind him, Baizli leaned forward and pressed his cheek to Sollux's other side and both highbloods began to purr, the vibrations shivering through Sollux's body as he came, a low yowl of pleasure escaping his lips. 

Sensitive, his legs almost giving out, still dripping yellow fluid, the next moments were a bit of a blur for Sollux. Every movement of the two trolls that were in and around him sent his body into desperate shivers and he couldn't summon the strength to stem the flow of noises that tumbled from his parted lips. Whether they kept on for seconds, minutes, or more, Sollux wasn't entirely sure, but when they did finish he was not at all surprised to feel them finish together. 

Purring and shaking, no doubt with some goofy expression on his face, Sollux reached up his hands to run them through his partners' hair. Eventually, they pulled away, leaving Sollux to fight to keep his weak legs from giving out while deep purple genetic material ran down from his thoroughly coated bulges and dripped from his full nook. 

Baizli hopped around him to Barzum's side, pressing their bare bodies together and purring loudly. "Told you it'd be fu~n!" Barzum just hummed softly as Baizli moved back, their bodies shifting back into mirror image seemingly without any conscious effort. 

Sollux sat down, unwilling to risk his legs just crumpling beneath him, and looked up at the two. "Damn... Hey, do you guyth wanna be on my porn thite?"

Baizli burst into a fit of giggles and Sollux couldn't help but notice that Barzum's body shivered to match, though he made no sound. "Whore's got a porn site! That's so cute! Oh, Barzum, can't we just keep him?"

Barzum turned his head enough to make eye contact with his double and the two stared at each other for a long moment. Baizli huffed. "Alright, alright, quit shouting." 

With a low chuckle, Barzum shifted his gaze to Sollux and gave a tiny nod. Sollux assumed this was permission and took out his phone, taking the photo from his place on the ground. He purred deeply, tapping around for a moment more, looking up as both the highbloods dressed and made their way for the door. Sollux whimpered, already missing the warmth of Barzum's kisses and the harsh feel of Baizli's fangs grazing his throat. "Come back thoon? Pleathe?"

"Bye~" Baizli sang out his farewell, but neither responded to Sollux's plea to return. 

Slightly disappointed, Sollux stretched, wincing at the soft pain in his hips where Baizli had gripped him. He laid down on his nest of silk and velvet, wondering briefly if someone else would buy him before drifting into a light sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this as a joke y'all, why is it my most-read most-loved fic, why can't my literal NOVEL-LENGTH FIC be the one that everyone loves, what is so entertaining to you people about Sollux living for that dick
> 
> I mean, it's a genius idea and I'm so amazing and great
> 
> I know this 
> 
> I just didn't expect everyone else to I guess


	7. The Low Do Not Always Breed Gentility

Sollux woke up and wondered where he was. Stretching, he opened his eyes and stared up at the plain roof for a solid two minutes before it hit him. Whore house. Yeah, he remembered that. Purring, he rolled onto his stomach and folded his arms beneath his head, looking towards the doorway and wondering if it was luck or intervention that let him have his nap. 

"Awake?" A tealblood poked his head in and smiled when Sollux raised his head. "You want something?"

Intervention, then. "No thankth. Jutht thend thomeone in here thoon, I've woken up and I find mythelf quite bored."

The troll snickered and darted away, the cloth that covered the entryway rippling faintly in his wake. Sollux laid his head back down and waited, one hand between his legs. He didn't have to wait all that long. After only a few minutes, the curtain was thrown dramatically aside and a rustblood- identifiable only by the sign on his breast- strode in with his head up, absolutely covered in purple. Purple coat, purple pants, purple shoes, purple rings and bracelets and horn jewelry. Clearly this troll belonged to someone high up, be it by moiraillegiance or matespritship. 

Brown eyes looked down at Sollux and he shifted under the weight of that stare, suddenly a bit self conscious. "Hi..."

The rustblood growled and Sollux ducked his head. "Alright, whore." His voice was harsh, like a cardboard box being scraped over concrete. "You can think of me as Casano-" the first name of that famous rapist? "-and I want you to try and fight me off." Oof, no wonder. 

Sollux's face must have reflected some of his discomfort, because Casano's face darkened. He half lowered his head, no doubt a reflex from using his horns as weapons. They were a bit like Tavros' actually, only much shorter and the left one's point faced downward. Sollux, unhappily reminded himself that technically he  _was_ a slave, even to rustbloods, while under this roof. Sollux knew full well how to fake being unwilling, how to move his body in a way that seemed like a fight but really only rubbed their bodies together, but he hated using it. It was too much like the real thing. But in the end he sighed and nodded. "Whatever you want."

"Exactly." Without any other warning the bronzeblood dove forward and, half on reflex, Sollux squawked and scrambled out of the way, his horns flickering to life, a red and blue aura deflecting the hand that almost brushed his leg. Growling, a grin on his face that showed all his sharp teeth, Casano crouched on all fours, the picture of a predator. Sollux too was still on all fours, though he was perched to run, shivering slightly in surprise, the perfect prey. Again, Casano leapt and again Sollux doged, throwing his body up and over the lowblood's with the help of his powers. 

When he landed he looked over his shoulder and yelped as he just barely threw himself to the side in time to avoid another wild pounce. It was only when Casano started to creep steadily closer instead of throwing himself forward did Sollux realize he'd been herded into a corner. Sollux pressed himself against the intersection of the walls, baring his teeth and hissing, momentarily forgetting that it was supposed to be fake. He put up a shield of blue and red, curling up and hiding behind his force field. There was a hollow thud as it was tapped experimentally. A louder one as it was hit. The sounds echoed around him and Sollux flinched at the unintentional attack to his ears, weakening the shield in an effort to let the sound escape. 

Casano thrust his arm through a weak spot and grabbed Sollux by the neck. Squealing and flailing, Sollux only just stopped himself from ripping the lowblood's arm muscles from the bones.  _You're fine you're fine, it's okay, remember?_ Sollux eased up on his escape efforts, panting in the other troll's grip. The glow faded from his horns and he let his eyes fall shut, both hands weakly pulling against the arm that held him. 

Still gripping his neck, Casano fumbled with his belt with his free hand, growling low in his chest whenever Sollux's half-hearted struggles got too close to being effective. Pining him to the wall, the lowblood didn't bother to strip down, only getting his pants down enough for his bulge to wiggle free. Sollux didn't bother to keep down his yelp when Casano slammed inside of him with as much force as physically possible, wriggling and whimpering pathetically. 

Casano finally let go of his neck but then grabbed both his hands and pinned them above his head, pressing so close that Sollux could barely move. Briefly, he attempted to push his legs between their bodies, but the small space created by Casano's rough thrusts wasn't enough and all he got for his efforts was a rough hand pulling one of his legs up to Casano's shoulder so that he couldn't use them either. 

Pain was starting to ripple through Sollux's lower stomach and he forced himself to relax in the lowblood's grip before his body locked itself up and something tore. It worked and Sollux gave a shuddering sigh of relieved pleasure as the familiar feeling of being filled overrode his discomfort. Casano growled, the only sound he seemed willing to make, and Sollux did his best to shift in the tiny bit of room he had, managing to make it just a bit easier for Casano to nail him without it seeming like that was his intention. 

Just think of it as black, Sollux told himself, giving a pretty good effort at freeing his legs that inevitably failed. It was definitely not his preferred type of pailing- red was so much easier to feel- but it wasn't so hard to deal with it if he told himself that the troll inside him didn't actually want to rape him. 

Once again thrashing around in Casano's grip, Sollux barked and snapped his teeth, almost catching one of the lowblood's earrings. Casano barked back at him in response, slamming him against the wall so hard that Sollux's head cracked against it and for just a second everything got blurry. When he could feel what was happening again he wasn't too surprised to find that his buyer had gotten quite a bit rougher. Like he was trying to hurt him. 

Jokes on you, you lil shit, Sollux thought. I've been fucked WAY too many times by highbloods for you to hurt me. 

Sollux could see it on Casano's face that he could feel the lack of resistance Sollux's body gave. A grin of victory spread across Sollux's face when Casano realized he wasn't strong enough to make the psiionic bleed. 

"How are you so damn resilient?" He growled the words, rage flickering in his brown eyes. 

Sollux leaned forward until he could purr in the troll's ear, "Ever been in an orgy with theven purplebloodth?"

Casano skipped a beat, perhaps from surprise, and Sollux took advantage of the moment of weakness, yanking his leg free of it's awkward position and pushing the lowblood back, both tripping and catching the other with his psiionics. Sitting on top of the troll, rocking against him more for his own benefit than for Casano's, Sollux stuck out his tongue and purred, "Pinned ya."

With a snarl of anger, Casano grabbed Sollux roughly and pulled him down, rolling over so that the yellowblood was beneath. Sollux grabbed the other troll's coat, getting fistfuls of purple fabric and holding on. Despite the sheer anger that drove this man's 'lovemaking', Sollux couldn't help but rub his face against his chest and purr, raising his hips with Casano's movements so they met halfway. An awkwardly aimed blow glanced off the back of Sollux's head and his psiionics fired up automatically, zapping Casano. It couldn't have hurt all that much, but he started swearing regardless and crushed Sollux against the floor until his breath was pushed from his lungs in a painful wheeze. 

The brownblood didn't back off until Sollux started to struggle for breath and whimper in pain. Gasping, Sollux went still beneath the taller troll, fighting to get his breathing normal and to keep his body turned on. It would be very, very bad if it decided to bail out now. Deadly, even. 

Just think of someone else, Sollux thought, trying very hard to ignore the scent of cologne that clung to the lowblood's clothes. Just think of someone else. 

Cronus. Cronus was rough too, he was broad-shouldered, wore too much cheap cologne, growled kinda soft like when it was going fine. 

Sollux shut his eyes and told himself it was Cronus on top of him, his seadweller who, for all his faults, just wanted to be loved and wasn't quite sure how to say it. 

He relaxed again, his death grip on Casano's coat loosening. The lowblood was rough enough at this point that every slam of his hips physically shifted Sollux across the floor. He had to crawl after Sollux to stay above him, shuffling upward after every impact with growls of disagreement. After quite a bit of this, enough that Sollux's back started to sting from being forced against a hardwood floor, Casano dumped his genetic material into Sollux's nook and pulled away, straightening his clothes and rebuckling his belt even as he walked out the door. 

"You're welcome," Sollux muttered to the empty room, severely uncomfortable. He sat up and looked down between his legs with a face of distaste. All that brown junk was gunna have to come out eventually... Sighing, Sollux decided to get it over with and got on his knees, putting a hand between his legs and forcing the seed flaps of his nook apart, shivering in discomfort as still-warm fluid ran down his legs. Still making faces of disgust, Sollux got up and went to the panel in the wall that he knew could be removed. He pulled it out and reached in the revealed cubby, grabbing a towel and cleaning himself off before returning everything to its original place.

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around Sollux from behind and he jumped a bit, twisting around to look at the jadeblood that held him. "What'th up?"

"I just... I know that guy."

"Oh, honey." Sollux turned and hugged the other troll tightly. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, okay? I can take anything."

"No you can't." Deep green eyes looked into his face and Sollux let his protests die. 

"Okay." He let the jadeblood hold him for a bit longer before pulling back and kissing the troll gently on the forehead. "I gotta go now. Tell everyone I thaid bye, yeah?"

"Mm." The troll nodded, following after Sollux while he went to get his things, holding onto his sleeve when he was dressed and trailing him to the door. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Pothitive." Sollux booped the smaller troll on the nose. "Now go on, quit worrying about ol' me"

"Okay... Bye Angel."

"Bye, Valeno."

He disassociated for almost the entire walk to Cronus' hive, only realizing he'd arrived when he walked through the door. Cronus seemed to realize he wasn't feeling too good. All he did was pull Sollux into his lap and hold him till he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name 'Casano' is, of course, a shortened form of Casanova who, despite being talked about as a 'romantic ideal', was a rapist.
> 
> Look at that, y'all learning shit from a 'Sollux is a whore' smut book, aren't you happy


	8. Presentable Consent

Sollux asked himself, do I feel any guilt at all about posting a picture of my friend on a public porn site without his knowledge or consent? No, he decided. Guilt is for the weak. 

He decided to send that thought to Eridan with no context or explanation. 

Ignoring the ensuing questions that got increasingly enraged, Sollux answered one of his whores instead. 

\-- copperMachiavellian [CM] began trolling twinArmageddon [TA] --

CM: S[]llux. 

TA: maiikah

CM: I feel as th[]ugh y[]u are m[]cking me a bit, but alright. 

TA: honey you alway2 2ay that

TA: two ju2t about everyone 

CM: ...

CM: I concede y[]ur p[]int. 

TA: alriight good 2o whatcha riingiing me up for

CM: N[] particular reas[]n. I was just w[]ndering when y[]u w[]uld visit again is all. 

__

Sollux sighed and dropped his phone into his lap. Did he want to go see Maikah today? The tealblood was rather... Odd. 

"Wvhat's up?" Cronus sat beside him and Sollux shifted closer on reflex, leaning against the warm seadweller. 

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Sollux reached up a hand to rub at Cronus' face and fins, effectively stopping any further questions. Happily giving his rather warbly purr, Cronus let himself be pet with half shut eyes. 

"Hey... Sollux, I just remembered somethin' I wvanted to ask ya." Cronus shook his head a bit, blinking away whatever trance Sollux's touch seemed to put him in. Sollux made a soft sound to tell him to go on, shifting a bit to look up at his face. Cronus looked down at him, brow furrowed, and asked the stupidest question Sollux had ever heard. "What species is the Pink Purrbeast?"

Sollux couldn't help it. He started laughing. Clutching his sides, he did his best to hide his face against Cronus' shoulder until he could breathe without bursting into another fit of giggles. "Are you theriouth?"

"Y-Yes?" 

"Oooooh my Gog..." Sollux, fighting back the urge to laugh, got up and pulled off his shirt. "You are by far-," he ripped off his belt and shoved down his pants, "- the thtupiditht perthon-" he kicked his pants away and let his boxers join them, "- I have ever met!"

"What?" Cronus kept looking between his face and his bulges, light purple eyes flickering between confusion and want. 

"I thaid," Sollux got into Cronus' lap and kissed his neck. "You are an abtholute moron and it makes me want to have thex with you."

"Uh..." Cronus was clearly uncertain about whether he should be flattered or insulted. Sollux kissed him on the lips before he could figure it out, easing his tongue into the seadweller's mouth and purring at the soft feel of him. 

Sollux had been a little... Down and out ever since the whole whorehouse thing. Maybe Cronus could make him feel better. 

Shifting closer, just touching, Sollux said with his body what he wanted Cronus to do and the older troll responded eagerly, running his big hands over Sollux's bare sides and kissing him back with great enthusiasm. Both were purring loudly, the sounds deepening into something a little more personal sounding- Cronus, a bit bubbly, and Sollux, a bit more buzzy. Panting softly against his seadweller's lips, Sollux slid his hands downward, tugging Cronus' pants open and working them down enough for his light purple bulge to push free.  His hands brushing back upward, pushing Cronus' shirt up as they went, Sollux eased himself down, shifting to get comfortable with the sizable bulge base-deep in his nook. 

Cronus shivered, his breath hitching, both arms wrapping around Sollux's bare body the second they were free of his shirt, the fabric almost catching on his horns. "Oh, little yellowv..." He started to kiss along Sollux's jaw and neck, murmuring too quietly for Sollux to hear as he began to move by the strength of his legs, one hand in Cronus' dark hair. 

It felt so good to be this close to another troll, to be as near as physically possible, to be kissed and held and cherished. This, more than anything else, was love at its purest. 

Ducking his head just enough to brush his lips along the twin scars that marked Cronus' forehead, Sollux whispered, "I love you."

The violetblood stiffened, pulling back with confused shock in his eyes. "What?"

Sollux grabbed Cronus' face between his hands and kissed him deeply, hoping he could say what he felt without words. Slowly, Cronus' hands started to wander across his body again and Sollux hummed his pleased agreement. Backing away just enough to speak, Cronus spoke quietly, shyness tinging his normally commanding voice. "Say it again?"

Sollux giggled and between warm kisses, purred, "I love you."

"Oh... Wvowv." Cronus hid his face against the curve of Sollux's throat, both arms still holding onto him. Inside of him, Sollux felt Cronus' bulge shift, pressing against his sweet spot, and he purred, kissing around the bases of Cronus' horns in thanks, rocking against his lover's hips in a steady rhythm. Slightly muffled, Cronus said, "Again?"

"I love you." Sollux's hand slid down from Cronus' hair to the back of his neck, the tips of his fingers almost touching the beginning of the seadweller's gills. "I love you, I love you." Cronus shivered, practically melting against Sollux, weakly clinging to him as he moved like he knew Cronus wanted him to. 

Gently, Sollux put one hand to Cronus' cheek and started to ease the violetblood's face up, away from his shoulder so he could see him. Cronus' cheeks were both light purple, his fins darkened with blush as well. His eyes were half-shut, his expression one of happiness and pleasure. Sollux kissed him on the lips, soft and sweet, thinking idly of how rough Cronus used to be with him. You're just a little softie, Sollux thought, kissing Cronus' cheeks and fins and the tip of his nose, humming softly all the while. 

Cronus' purr has deepened into a low rumble that Sollux could feel in his chest. He whimpered softly and Sollux kissed him again, holding the seadweller's face in his hands and gently running his thumbs over the soft grey skin of his cheeks. "It'th okay," he murmured into Cronus' mouth. "It'th okay, c'mon." Shaking, his arms tightening around Sollux's middle, Cronus gave a long whine as he came, hiding his face in the same place as before. Sollux kept moving for a little bit longer, holding onto Cronus as he shook and gasped, eventually kissing Cronus' hair and letting out a shuddering breath as he too reached an end. "Ooooh, Gog..."

Cronus sat back, his head tipped upward. Soft shivers still rippled through him, shivers Sollux's body copied at the friction of the seadweller's bulge backing into its sheath. Sollux stayed on Cronus' lap, shutting his eyes and listening to his partner's uneven breaths. After a minute or so, Sollux realized that the shuddery way Cronus breathed wasn't quite right and he looked up to see light violet tears on the seadweller's face. "Cronuth?" Gently, he wiped away the tears. "What'th wrong? Did I do thomething?"

Cronus laughed softly and hugged Sollux to his chest. "Nah, little yellowv. I'm just fine."

"Are you thure?" Sollux ran his hand through Cronus' dark hair, worried.

"Yeah... Hey..." Cronus tipped his head till it bumped Sollux's. "I... I lovwe yo-" Then there came a knocking, a knocking on Cronus' hive's door. They both jumped in surprise, leaning back from each other. Sollux hopped off Cronus' lap while the seadweller frantically pulled his pants up, staggering through his hive and pulling his shirt over his head. 

Sollux started to pull his own clothes on, half smiling. He didn't have to guess at what Cronus had been about to say. He ran a hand through his no doubt mussed up hair, picking up his phone and deciding to go see Maikah after all. 

__

TA: alriight when do you wanna 2ee me

CM: Any time is fine, th[]ugh maybe y[]u c[]uld c[]me s0=0n?

TA: iill be there iin ten miinute2 kay 

CM: Alright then. The d0=0r will be []pen. 

\-- copperMachiavellian [CM] ceased trolling twinArmageddon [TA] --

Sollux stretched and started to walk to the door, hearing two voices as he grew closer. One was Cronus and the other... Kankri?

"Look man, I don't knowv wvhat you wvant from me." Cronus was leaned against the doorframe, the light from the twin moons outlining his broad shouldered form. 

"I have already explained my reason for being here, but if I must I-" Kankri's words stopped the second Sollux stepped into view, running one hand up Cronus' arm to rest on his shoulder. 

"What'th up?" 

The pretty troll's face scrunched up in a brief expression of distaste and he looked down his nose at Sollux, arms crossed. Clearly he wasn't planning on wasting any of his oh-so-precious words on a common street whore. 

"Mm." Sollux leaned against Cronus, meeting the red-garbed lowblood's gaze and refusing to be the one to break eye contact. Kankri narrowed his eyes, clearly recognizing the challenge. Sollux had never lost a stare down and he wasn't planning on starting now. One of Cronus' arms went around him and he lightly squeezed the seadweller's shoulder in thanks. 

Neither of them blinked and Kankri was plainly prepared to wait as long as it took for Sollux to leave his scarlet gaze. Then something shifted down below, his nook forcing some of Cronus' genetic material into his pants, and Sollux let a smirk flicker across his face. He knew how to win. Slowly, deliberately, he pushed his free hand down the front of his pants, shoving three fingers up his own nook. When he pulled it back out, it was dripping violet and yellow. Sollux could tell by the way Kankri pressed his lips together that he could see it. Sollux put his fingers in his mouth. Kankri gagged and turned away, one arm half raised as though to fend Sollux off. 

"I suppose I can come back later," the troll managed to cough out, glancing at Cronus once more before absconding as quickly as his weak legs would allow.

Sollux snickered, wiping his hand dry on his shirt. "What a lother."

Cronus ruffled his hair, further mussing it. "Yep."

"What'd he want anyway?"

"I dunno. Guy talks so long I forget wvhat he's sayin'."

"Mm." Sollux turned and wrapped his arms around Cronus' neck, stretching up on the tips of his toes to kiss him fully. "I gotta go, okay? I'll be back later."

Cronus' fins twitched, angling downward slightly, a sign of distress. "Do you gotta?"

"Yeah, honeybee, I gotta." Sollux kissed him again before stepping back. "You'll be fine. I'll be back. Don't I alwayth come back?"

Cronus nodded. "Yeah, alright... Take care of yourself, a'ight?"

"Mmhmm." Sollux half raised his hand in farewell, walking quickly away and out of sight. Poor little fish just didn't know what to do alone. 

The walk to Maikah's hive took a little less than ten minutes actually, but Sollux stood at the door for a bit, letting his body flush out what was left of Cronus in him and then using his sylladex to change pants. Ah, the joys of efficiency. Sollux didn't bother knocking, he knew Maikah wouldn't even hear, he just opened the door and walked in like he owned the place, locking it behind him. 

Maikah's hive was a direct reflection of Maikah himself. Every surface had been chipped, warped, and plastered until the normal flat walls of a troll's abode had been turned into something delicate and swirling. The floor was covered in rugs, sweaters, and papers with diagrams and designs filling their blankness. And everywhere there came the tick-tick-ticking of Maikah's clockwork machines. Something almost birdlike twisted and flew over Sollux's head, every section of its body twirling and shifting into different patterns. A tree made of wire so thin it almost looked like hair filled half of the next room Sollux entered, a bunny with wings raising it's head and blinking it's mechanical red eyes. Creatures of varying sizes roamed along the floor and walls and even the ceiling, their bodies made of thin copper designs that left as much empty space as possible, leaving behind a moving creature that was merely the idea of the thing itself. 

A metal matrix of copper rolled towards him and Sollux shifted back as it unfolded mid-rotation, forming into something like a cat and walking away on the barest suggestion of paws. 

Stepping carefully, Sollux quickly made his way through the cluttered hive until he came to where he knew Maikah would be. The workroom. 

The only room that was still sharp angles and flat walls, it was nearly covered in papers tacked and taped up on and over each other. Huge chests covered quite a bit of the floor space, spilling hunks of raw metal, wire, thin and thick, gears, plugs, plates, all in the same bright copper. At the end of the room was a heavily worn wood desk and Maikah was hunched over it, his hair pulled into a braid. Sollux went to stand at his side, watching as Maikah's long-fingered hands twisted and nudged minuscule pieces into place.

"Is it not beautiful?" Maikah murmured, turning his head just an inch to see Sollux, the light from the windows reflecting white off the lenses of his goggles. On his palm was a bird, every feather perfectly placed. It rose, fluttered its wings with the sound of a wind chime, and flew off to join the many others that wandered this hive. There was a soft noise as the magnifying lenses on the side of Maikah's goggles shifted up and away from his sight line before he reached behind his head and carefully pulled the headpiece off. 

Teal eyes looked Sollux over, a mix of hunger of shame in their depths that Sollux had long since gotten used to. Maikah shifted a bit, removing his thick, metalworker's apron and hanging it on a peg on the wall. He took Sollux's hand without speaking, his other hand going up to nervously pull at his horn. His horns were about as odd as the rest of him, Sollux had always thought. They stuck straight out of his head for about three inches before curving directly downward, the tip angling sharply upward to stop just beneath his ear. They looked, Sollux realized, a bit like the brackets Maikah used in his quirk. 

He knew where the tealblood was heading, but he let himself be led. They went through twisting hallways and up two flights of stairs, ending at a circular room with only a single object of furniture. The object was one Sollux had seen no where but here, a piece created by Maikah himself. It was a raised platform with a thick cushion on top, covered in blankets and pillows. It was soft and comfortable and served no other purpose besides filling buckets. 

Sollux gently pulled his hand free of Maikah's weak grip and walked to the edge of the object that Maikah called a 'bed'. He pulled off his shirt and let it drop to the ground. As he worked his belt free, Maikah gently laid a hand on the small of his back. 

"I will have to fight."

Sollux shut his eyes. "I know."

"It does not mean anything."

"I know."

"I do not want you to stop."

"I know."

Almost mechanically, Sollux undressed himself, listening to the sound of cloth hitting floor as behind him as Maikah did the same. He hated what came next, because even though the tealblood said his struggles meant nothing, it still ripped Sollux to his core. He took a breath. He turned around. 

Sollux took hold of Maikah's arm and eased him closer, leading him onto the bed and following after, forcing the other troll beneath him when he started to try and wriggle free. 

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay._

Maikah's hands went to Sollux's waist, pushing his hips up and away, so Sollux used his psiionics to pin his partner's limbs above his head. Hooking his legs around Maikah's, Sollux held them still, pressing their bodies together as hard as he dared to keep Maikah from flailing hard enough to break free.

_He's okay, he's okay, he's okay._

Sollux forced his bulges free, making them rub weakly against Maikah's groin in an attempt to get the tealblood's body to take him. Please, he thought, pressing desperate kisses to Maikah's lips. Please, just let me inside so I don't have to do this anymore. 

Maikah was shaking all over, his arms straining to come free of the force that held him, his legs kicking in what little room they had, every part of him twisting away from the wet warmth that gently stroked his bare skin. He whimpered, turning his head from Sollux and Sollux forced him to look back, running his tongue against Maikah's cheek. "C'mon," he kissed at Maikah's throat, moved his whole body against the one that struggled beneath him, and did his best to blink away a yellow mist of tears. "Pleathe thtop..."

Maikah shook his head, arching his back and mewling. 

Sollux gripped the sheets on the bed beneath them for a moment, giving a single sob of misery before reaching down to grab one of Maikah's legs to pull it up, spreading the tealblood's legs so far that his nook was forced open. Gritting his teeth to keep back the sick feeling that rolled in his guts, Sollux forced himself into Maikah, wincing at the soft squeal the tealblood gave. 

Pressed against Maikah, both arms tight around the other's chest, Sollux hid his face against Maikah's shoulder, shaking and fighting back nausea. He could  _feel_ the resistance of Maikah's body, the over-tight pressure of his walls around Sollux's bulges, and he hated it, hated it so much. "Pleathe."

Maikah shivered, no longer trying to twist free, and he relaxed, his nook finally accepting what it had been given. Sollux let out an explosive breath of pain relieved, the aura around his horns dying down. He didn't raise his head as Maikah gently began to run one hand up and down his back, the other laying softly on his hair. "I am sorry, Sollux. I know how much you hate it."

"I jutht don't want to hurt you."

Maikah pressed a kiss to the top of Sollux's head before holding him close and half rolling over till they were on their sides. "It is over now, alright dearest?" One of the tealblood's hands slid down to Sollux's thigh, pulling his leg up till it was against Maikah's hip. "Just make love to me, okay?"

Sollux let out a shuddering sigh as the last of that sick feeling went away. "Okay." Shakily, Sollux wrapped both arms around Maikah's neck and kissed him on the lips, this time being met with soft acceptance and warm hands that urged him on. They both started to move against each other, each knowing the other's rhythm by heart. Sollux kissed Maikah's neck, letting out a wavy purr at the tealblood's soft murmur of pleasure. 

"Why can't it jutht be like thith...?" Sollux whispered, sliding a bit lower to press his lips against his partner's collarbone. 

"I... Ah... I do not know." Maikah's hands pawed at him, pulling him closer till their chests touched and Sollux could feel every harsh beat of his heart. Shifting a bit, laying his leg completely over Maikah as opposed to leaving it by his hip, Sollux reached a hand up to Maikah's hair and blindly fumbled with the tie of his braid. It came free just as Maikah ducked his head to kiss Sollux on the lips again. Hair like molten shadows poured over Maikah's shoulders and Sollux grabbed a handful of it, purring in appreciation for its softness. 

Maikah purred briefly back at him, half arching his back for a moment before letting his purr roll into a moan. Sollux took advantage of that soft noise to slip his tongue past Maikah's parted lips, kissing him deeply and almost melting at the warmth with which Maikah responded, giving everything he was to this beautiful troll that held him close. "Maikah." Sollux murmured his partner's name into his mouth, barely willing to be parted long enough to say it, letting his psiionics flicker to life and wrap around them both, effectively tying them together. 

Red and blue sparks flickered over their grey skin, most noticeably by their hips, and Maikah gasped in surprise as Sollux's power wrapped around his bulge. Sollux hummed softly, smiling against Maikah's lips as the metalworker kissed him with renewed enthusiasm, moving harder against him so that the bed creaked beneath the force of their bodies. 

Shakily tracing every line of Sollux's body, Maikah pulled back enough to gasp, "If only I could create something as beautiful as you."

Sollux purred, holding Maikah tighter, tugging lightly at his dark hair. "You don't have to," Sollux murmured, his voice wavering from the force of his purrs. "You have me." 

Maikah made some soft sound of agreement, bringing up one hand to Sollux's cheek as he pulled him gently back, their lips fitting together with the perfection of a thing that was never meant to be two parts. 

Sollux growled softly in the back of his throat as that familiar coil of heat started to tighten down below, the end of this coming sooner than he'd like, as it always did. He was careful with his psiionics and the movements of his body, going off Maikah's sweet sounds of pleasure till they finsihed together, a mess of teal and gold. Shivering through his high, Maikah clung to Sollux, every muscle tensed as he hid his face in the lowblood's hair and Sollux weakly managed to kiss his partner's jaw, the psiionic lock around them both only releasing when his bulges backed into their sheath. 

"Oh my Gog..." Maikah rolled onto his back, eyes shut. "Why are you always so much better than I think you will be?"

"You would underethtimate my pailing thkillth?" Gently, Sollux poked Maikah's cheek. "Do you know long I've been doing thith?"

"Judging by your tone, I would guess it has been quite a while."

"Mmhmm." Tiredly, they both pulled back the blankets on the bed and got beneath, Maikah cuddling up to Sollux's side when he laid on his back. "A very... Very long.... Time..." 

Fighting back a yawn, Sollux took his phone from his sylladex and went to his camera app, lifting the covers up with his psiionics long enough to hold up his phone and take a picture of them both, forgetting at the last minute to look at the camera and instead looking down at his sleeping partner's face. He decided it was good enough. He put his phone away and laid back, pulling the covers up over both their heads and letting his mind drift into that fuzzy place just at the edge of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it probably wasn't clear, I was thinking about the game Presentable Liberty when I wrote the title.
> 
> The 'o's replaced with [] in Maikah's quirk comes from the shape of his horns and the double 'o's being replaced by 0=0 comes from both his sign, Lebiborn, and from the fact that he wears goggles.


	9. A 'Party'

When Sollux woke up it took him a moment to figure out what part of him was where and how much was tangled up in Maikah. It took quite an impressive display of precision psiionics to get some space without waking the tealblood. Carefully, Sollux slid off the bed and dressed, pausing to watch Maikah sleep for a moment. He knew he had to leave, he'd promised Cronus he'd come home, and yet... Part of him still wanted to stay. He bent down to kiss Maikah on the temple, murmuring, "May nightmareth leave you be," before sneaking out of the room and trotting through the hive, taking his phone from his sylladex as he went. 

He had many, many messages, an unusual amount in fact, but he took a moment to upload his picture of Maikah before he checked them, looking up for a second to leave the hive and shut the door behind him. He answered texts as he walked, getting increasingly uncomfortable as he went. 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddon [TA] --

CG: HEY ASSHOLE

CG: I DONT REALLY CARE WHAT YOURE DOING YOU NEED TO DROP IT IMMEDIATLY AND MAKE GAMZEES PHONE AND CONPUTER SELF DESTRUCT

CG: NOW SOLLUX

CG: FUCKING NOW PLEASE

CG: OKAY IM SORRY BUT PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME

CG: SOLLUX HE WONT STOP SENDING ME PORN OKAY THATS IT

CG: AND HE WONT STOP

CG: PLEASE DONT MAKE ME BURN MY COMPUTER PLEASE JUST HELP ME THIS ONE TIME 

CG: SOLLUX PLEASE I AN LITERALLY BEGGING YOU

CG: IM GOING TO GO THROW UP NOW BUT I EXPECT A RESPONSE WHEN I GET BACK

TA: umm ju2t out of curiio2iity

TA: what kiind of porn wa2 iit

CG: I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU

CG: I AM BEING TERRORIZED AND THIS IS WHAT YOURE WORRIED ABOUT

CG: WELL I GUESS ITS YOUR LUCKY FUCKING DAY BUDDY CAUSE IVE GOT IT ALL RIGHT HERE FOR YA

CG: -carcinoGeneticist sent a link-

TA: oh no

TA: uh

TA: hold on

\-- twinArmageddon [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist --

Sollux paced in a circle, biting his lip and silently cursing himself for not infecting Gamzee's phone sooner so that it self destructed whenever his site was accessed. Dammit Makara...

\-- twinArmageddon [TA] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] --

TA: dammiit TC what are you doiing 

TC: Uh... EaTiNg PiE?

TA: you know full well that2 not what ii mean

TC: I dO?

TA: oh my gog youre iimpossiible 

TA: why are you traumatiiziing kk 

TC: Oh ThAt

TC: Eh

TC: DoN't ReMeMbEr

TA: whatever ju2t 2top

\-- twinArmageddon ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] --

Sollux scrolled through his other messages, scanning for any that stood out. He ended up clicking on Tavros', because they rarely talked, if ever. 

\-- adiosToreador [AT] began trolling twinArmageddon [TA] --

AT: aLRIGHT BITCH, wHAT DID YOU DO TO GAMZEE

TA: fiir2t of all what the hell

TA: 2econd of all ii havent done anythiing 

AT: -adiosToreador sent a link-

TA: oh my gog iit2 everywhere today

TA: why do people keep 2endiing me two the 2ame porn 2iite

AT: bECAUSE ITS YOURS

TA: what would make you thiink 2omethiing liike that

AT: wHEN I FOUND THE, uH, pICTURE OF GAMZEE I ASKED HIM ABOUT IT, aND HE SAID HE COULDNT TELL, wHICH MEANS ITS SOMEONE WE KNOW,

AT: iT WASNT PARTICULARLY HARD TO TRACE THE PICTURE TO ITS SOURCE, yOUR SITE, aND FROM THERE IT WAS EVEN EASIER TO FIGURE OUT THE BLOOD COLOR OF THE TROLL IN QUESTION, bECAUSE WOW, yOU LEAVE QUITE A MESS,

AT: oUR SOCIAL CIRCLE CONTAINS EXACTLY ONE YELLOWBLOOD (yOU) sO IT WASNT EXACTLY DIFFICULT TO FIGURE OUT

TA: cant a guy ju2t have a 2iingle 2ecret

AT: nOT WHEN THAT SECRET INVOLVES GAMZEE

AT: yOU HURT HIM

TA: ii mo2t certaiinly diid not

TA: ii diid what ii wa2 a2ked two do and nothiing more

AT: hE WONT EAT ANYTHING BUT HIS PIES, hE KEEPS THROWING UP, aND HE WONT LOOK AT ME DIRECTLY, cLEARLY YOU DID SOMETHING

TA: he2 probably ju2t hella 2tre22ed that youll fiigure out that iit wa2 your name he wa2 2creamiing

AT: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

AT: iM SORRY, wHAT

TA: gamzee fuck me

TA: gamzee yell 'tavro2'

TA: multiple tiime2 actually

TA: well 'yell' miight not be accurate iit wa2 more of a moan

AT: oH,,,,,, mY GOG,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TA: two much info

\-- adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling twinArmegeddon [TA] --

Sollux hoped he hadn't just destroyed Gamzee's entire will to live with that. Oh well. Time would tell. 

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling twinArmageddon [TA] --

GC: YOU T4K3 PR3TTY P1CTUR3S SOLLUX

GC: 1 S3NT ON3 TO T4VROS

GC: YOUR3 W3LCOM3 >:]

TA: ii 2hould have known iit wa2 you

GC: 4GR33D

\-- twinArmageddon [TA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] --

Sollux grumbled angry nonsense to himself, wishing these texts were less about his porn site and more about trolls wanted to have an orgy. 

That sounded really nice actually. 

Sollux decided to set that up... Right after he answered Cronus. Wow, fish babe was really panicking. How long had he been asleep...? Sollux decided to call the seadweller instead. Cronus picked up on the first ring. 

"Cronuth?"

There was a garbled noise then a splash. "Sorry, I wvas underwvater. Nowv wvhere are you? It's been ages!"

"I'm jutht walking."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Dammit yellowv!" There was a distant crash followed by muffled curses. "Do you evwen knowv wvhat time it is?!"

Cronus' voice was bordering on panicked and Sollux nervously answered, "No, I gueth I don't..."

"Sollux,  _it's almost sunrise!"_

Sollux froze midstep. Cronus had never used his name before. Frantically scanning the sky for the moons, Sollux whimpered in distress when he found they weren't even in sight. Cronus was right, the sun was about to rise, and he was out in the open like some dumbass with a death wish. 

Cronus was screaming, "Wvhere are you?" Over and over, "Wvhere are you?" 

Sollux started to run, desperately looking for some landmark to steer him towards Cronus' hive. "I jutht pathed the Wendy'th!" Sollux screeched over Cronus' frantic questions. There was a beep as Cronus hang up and Sollux nearly threw his phone into his sylladex, sprinting full blast to safety. But he wasn't fast enough. He still couldn't see the sea when the sun edged over the horizon, scorching him with near-painful heat and rendering him effectively blind. He continued to barrel forward, hoping his vision would clear before the corpses started to drag themselves out of the earth. 

He could hear them digging themselves out, breaking free of the ground, and he squinted around himself, dodging the half-rotted hands that reached up like some flesh plant. Hyperventilating and getting light-headed, Sollux gave a high pitched sound of fear, the noise escalating to a scream when something powerful grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. 

"Calm dowvn, yellowv!"

"Cronuth?"

The seadweller put Sollux over his shoulders and Sollux clung to him, shaking as the bigger troll ran, occasionally firing off a wave of pure psiionic energy, desperate to keep his seadweller safe. By the time they got to Cronus' hive, both of them were shaking and weak. 

Cronus collapsed immediately upon stepping into the shadows of his hive, spilling Sollux onto the floor. He squeaked and frantically shoved the door shut before grabbing Cronus in his psiionics and lifting him off the floor, carrying him to his respite block and undressing him before helping him into his recouperacoon. "There you go, you're fine, jutht fine." Cronus made some garbled sound, eyes flickering open for just a second. 

Sollux crawled in next to him, pressing against his side and clinging to him, shivering until the sopor slime knocked them both out. 

~~~

Sollux was having a very,  _very_ strange dream. Like, Have-Sex-With-An-Amalgamation-Of-Yourself-And-Eridan type strange. It was kinda nice though. At least the weird Solidan was hot. 

Upon waking, Sollux's first words were, "What the fuuuuuuuck?"

Then came a very familiar feeling Down There. It was the feeling of a bulge being pulled out of his nook. Sollux shifted and blinked open his eyes, glaring at Cronus who had the world's worst nervous grin of guilt. "Bitch," Sollux spoke like he was scolding a dog. "Did you just?"

"Umm..." Cronus then proceeded to launch himself out of the recuperacoon with enough force that a fountain of green slime went with him. "Sorry!" He screeched the word as he ran away. 

"Bitch," Sollux muttered again, scooting to the opening in the pod and hanging his arms over the edge, watching as the sopor ran down to his fingertips and dripped to the floor. Did he mind that Cronus had literally banged him while he slept? No, not particularly, the resulting dream was pretty lit. Did he mind that Cronus hadn't asked if it was okay before now? Yeah, kinda. Slightly upset and getting worse as he remembered his near-death experience last sunrise, Sollux hauled himself out of the recuperacoon and wiped himself clean before getting dressed. 

Sollux considered going to get Cronus and maybe pulling at his fins, but in the end he chose to get his phone and make a group chat for some of his hoes instead. He still wanted that orgy. 

\-- twinArmageddon [TA] created PartyTime group chat --

\-- twinArmageddon [TA] added monophobicFopdoodle [MF] to PartyTime --

\-- twinArmageddon [TA] added knittedLemniscate [KL] to PartyTime --

(After a moment of deliberation, Sollux decided that Cronus deserved some warning for what was about to happen, especially if he was going to be a part of it )

\-- twinArmageddon [TA] added titanicInamorata [TI] to PartyTime --

TA: alriight roll call

KL: H3R3!!!

MF: Presennt

TI: Yellowv?

TA: what

TI: Wvhat are you doin'

TA: 2hut up and iill tell all of you

TA: you three are all 2eadweller2 2o youre comiing to cronu2' hiive and then were all goiing to have 2ex probably multiiple tiime2 

TA: -twinArmageddon sent a location-

KL: H3LL Y3S!!!

MF: I amm onn plannet at the mmommennt. I suupose I couuld finnd the timme

TI: 'On planet'?

TI: Howv old are you???

MF: Juust tuurnned fouurty three

TI: Oh my Gog

TA: ii2nt that wonderful

TA: happy wriigliing day dual2car

MF: Thannk youu

TI: DUALSCAR???

TA: yep

MF: Yep

KL: Y3P!!!

TI: Yellowv, come here for a second

___

Sollux walked out of the room, looking around and eventually finding Cronus in the living room. "What'th up?" 

The seadweller was still naked. "First of all, wvhy are you organizing an orgy in my hivwe? Second, howv do you knowv  _the_ Dualscar? Third, howv did you get someone like fuckin' Dualscar to havwe sex wvith you!"

Sollux crossed his arms and raised a brow. This was it. After having sex with this seadweller every time he did something Sollux liked or whenever he obeyed a command, it was finally time to put all that conditioning to Cronus' personality to the test... "I do ath I pleathe, Ampora. And bethideth, I'm not the one getting on a thleeping perthon."

Cronus lowered his gaze, submitting, and Sollux suppressed a smirk. Victory. Softer, he said, "Hey, it'th okay~" Cronus looked up at him again. "I don't mind. I jutht would rather you have athked."

"You wvould havwe let me...?"

"Mmhmm." Sollux walked over to Cronus, gently ran his hands up the seadweller's arms. "I would have." He stretched up on his tiptoes to kiss Cronus on the lips. 

"Oh." 

When they parted, Sollux purred, "It giveth me funny dreamth."

Cronus' face was flushed in embarrassment and he ducked his head. Sollux gently ran his hands over the seadweller's bare body and leaned forward, whispering, "But I do think you owe me thomething." 

Cronus' fins flared out, one actually pressing against Sollux's face. "Owve you somethin'?"

"Mmhmm." Sollux continued to touch Cronus gently, brushing his lips against the other troll's throat in an effort to keep him from rebelling. "It won't take long, I promithe." His hands slid to the seadweller's shoulders and gently pushed at him, trying to get him on his knees. 

Crouching just a bit, still unsure, Cronus' fins flapped against the sides of his head. "Wvhat is it...?"

Sollux pushed harder and Cronus caved more. "Nothing I haven't done for you." Finally, the seadweller went to his knees and Sollux purred, widening his stance and rubbing one hand through Cronus' slicked back hair. Gently, he pushed him closer, unbuttoning his pants with his psiionics. 

"Oh..." Cronus glanced up at Sollux, something like panic in his light eyes. 

"You can thay no," Sollux murmured, rubbing Cronus' fins. "I won't be mad."

Cronus hesitated, reaching up one hand to tug lightly at Sollux's boxers. "I don't..."

"I'll show you. It'th not too hard." Pushing down his clothes till his bulges could show themselves, Sollux barely caught a giggle at the look on Cronus' face. His bulges unwound from each other, dripping yellow, and Cronus' eyes flicked between them. "You've never done thith, right?" Cronus nodded reluctantly. "Jutht one then." Sollux forced one of his bulges back into its sheath and shifted closer, the one that remained almost close enough to touch Cronus' face. 

Shakily, Cronus raised a hand and laid it against the wet surface, shutting his eyes tight and running his tongue up the bulge. Sollux shivered and purred encouragement, rubbing Cronus' fins again. Cronus pulled back a bit, licking his lips. 

Sollux hummed softly. "Tathte bad?"

Cronus, shaking slightly, moved closer and actually nuzzled his face against Sollux's bulge. "Nah, lil' yellowv... Just the opposite."

Purring, Sollux pushed one hand into Cronus' hair and put the other on his shoulder, carefully shifting to press his bulge against the seadweller's lips. "Come on..." Cronus glanced up at him again before his eyes went back to the dripping sex organ in front of him. Slowly, Cronus opened his mouth. 

Sollux let out a soft sigh, moving even closer and pushing his bulge past Cronus' parted lips. The seadweller bit him almost immediately. "Ah! Careful, Cronuth, don't bite." Cronus gave a soft whine, perhaps an apology, and Sollux squeezed his shoulder. "It'th okay, it'th okay... Jutht open up a little more." He did his best, Sollux had to admit that much. "Good boy... Now move."

Slowly, Cronus started to obey, his grip tightening around the base of Sollux's bulge. The seadweller's sharp teeth kept nicking him, but Sollux bore the occasional twinge of pain, rubbing the back of Cronus' head and giving a soft hum. "There you go, there you go... Move your tongue, honey." Again, Cronus obeyed his gentle command, awkwardly managing to rub his tongue against Sollux's bulge while Sollux pushed him closer and tugged him back by the grip on his dark hair. "There you go," Sollux murmured again, his horns lighting up and a matching glow appearing around the crotch of Cronus' pants. 

The seadweller made some sound between a choke and a gasp, rocking his hips on reflex as Sollux 'touched' him, his free hand coming up to paw blindly at Sollux's thigh. He slowed down a bit, his grip weakening, and Sollux eased off on his psiionics in response, earning a high pitched whine and a redoubled effort. "Good boy," Sollux purred, gently petting Cronus and using every psiionic sex trick he knew to get Cronus to associate the taste of him with pure pleasure. "Thuch a good boy..."

Cronus started to purr shakily, finally managing to take nearly all of Sollux's bulge without biting him. He was whining softly through his purrs, a rather odd combination. Shaking hard enough that Sollux could feel it against his skin, Cronus' free hand slid up his shirt to touch him and Sollux gently stroked the seadweller between his horns, wishing that the familiar feeling of climax would come. But though Cronus was doing his best, Sollux knew the seadweller wasn't quite enough. He wasn't going to get to finish before the others arrived. So he roughly pulled Cronus into an orgasm, sparks flying off his horns as the older troll made some muffled sound of ecstasy past the bulge in his mouth, completely unaware of the fact that Sollux took a picture of him in the middle of his high. 

Sollux backed up, hiding his phone in his sylladex before Cronus could see it, and for a second Cronus tried to follow him, whimpering and shaking, light purple eyes confused. Gently, Sollux nudged him back, pulling his pants back up and bending down to kiss Cronus on the lips, ignoring the yellow genetic material that coated the seadweller's mouth. "Thank you."

"Bu... Bu I... You didn..." Cronus weakly gripped one of the belt loops on Sollux's pants with the hand that was covered in yellow fluid. "You didn't... Done..." 

Sollux gave Cronus a gentle pat. "It'th okay, don't worry..."

Cronus whined and moved closer, managing to press a kiss between Sollux's legs. Sollux groaned softly. "Okay... Maybe do that again? A little harder?" Purring shakily, Cronus wrapped his trembling arms around Sollux's hips and kissed him hard, pressing his mouth to the lowblood's groin with something like desperation. "Oh, Cronuth..."

"Little yellowv," Cronus kissed him again, "I lovw-"

Cronus didn't get to finish his sentence because someone knocked on the door. They both jumped a bit. Letting a grin spread across his face, Sollux wrapped Cronus in his psiionics and pulled him up, grabbing the seadweller's hand and tugging him behind, saying as they went, "Do you wanna meet the my motht well-known whore? Ol' Dualthcar ith chiller than he lookth."

"How did you...?" Cronus stumbled a bit, still slightly rattled. 

"Get the literal Dualthcar to have thex with me? The power of theduction, Cronuth."

And without further ado, Sollux ripped open the front door, exploding into purrs at the two seadwellers in front of him. Dualscar came in first, ducking under the doorframe and standing with his horns nearly touching the roof. Sollux squealed, "Up!  _Up!"_ launching himself at Dualscar and giggling when the large troll caught him and lifted him up to eye level. "Hi~"

Dualscar kissed him softly. "Hello, Sollux."

"Mmm~" Sollux gently traced the scars his big boy was named for, purring deeper when Dualscar let him without any notion of complaint. "I mithed you."

"I missed you, too." The adult troll started to say something else, but just then the other seadweller, a man by the name of Dannsa Gaoill, stepped into the hive. 

Despite his rather... Excited typing style, this troll was completely blank faced and rarely showed emotion. His hair was short and straight, almost like Equius' actually, only there were a few places in the back that stuck upwards like troll hair is wont to do. His horns were curved oddly so that they bent back from near his forehead to the side of his head then swooped into an almost complete circle. Sollux had seen him place balls of yarn into that place in his horns. It was adorable.

"Hello, Sollux." He pronounced it soul-lux. Reaching up, Dannsa took one of Sollux's hands and stood on the tips of his toes to kiss the back of it. "I am happy you called me as well." His voice was almost perfectly flat. 

Sollux purred and hooked his legs around Dualscar's arms, leaning back till he was upside down. "Hello to you too, Danntha~" Gently taking the seadweller's face in his hands, Sollux kissed him on the lips. Dannsa's hands went immediately into Sollux's hair, holding him almost bruisingly close, opening his mouth and frantically trying to get his tongue past Sollux's lips. Sollux let him, gripping Dannsa with the same crushing force until his head swam from the lack of oxygen and the blood rush of being upside down. 

Dualscar nudged Dannsa away and raised Sollux back up, holding him while his head got straight. "Wow..." Sollux clumsily kissed Dualscar then. "Can we all get naked now?" 

Dualscar laughed, loud and deep. "Introduce us to your new friend first, Sollux, darling."

"Oh yeah..." Sollux twisted around in Dualscar's grip to look at Cronus who was staring up at Dualscar, slack-jawed. "Guyth, thith ith Cronuth. Cronuth, thith is Danntha and the legen~dary Dualthcar."

Cronus weakly raised one hand and Sollux giggled. "Okay, now you've been introduced. Thtart thtripping."

Dualscar laughed again and put him on the ground. "Alright, if you want to see me so much." And without further ado, Dualscar pulled his elaborate shirt over his head, showing all that scarred grey skin. Sollux purred and stepped forward, pressing a kiss to Dualscar's stomach and pulling at his belt. 

"You have a new thcar..." Sollux traced the mark with his lips and the giant troll shivered. 

"You can tell?"

"I'll alwayth be able to tell, Dual'." Sollux pulled the belt away and pushed Dualscar's pants down. "You haven't gotten any bigger have you? I could barely hold you ath you were."

"Nah, don't worry. I measured."

"Of courthe you did~" Sollux started to purr softly, the sound magnifying into a rumble so loud he couldn't even speak when Dannsa stepped behind him and began to gently pull his clothes from his body. 

Dualscar had to kneel to pull off his boots, but the second he stood back up Sollux had his boxers down, rubbing both hands between the seadweller's legs until his massive bulge pushed into view. "Hehehehehe~" Sollux wrapped both his hands around it, though it still wasn't quite enough to get all the way around the base, and started to touch it as Dannsa finished removing Sollux's clothes. Warm hands ran along his body and Sollux made some noise between a warble and a coo, shifting closer to Dualscar and kissing his bulge down its length, shivering at the soft sound the seadweller made in response. 

Licking genetic material from his lips, Sollux turned his head to look at Cronus, who was still standing frozen, eyes locked on Dualscar's bulge and blindly following the movements of the hands that stroked it. "Cronuth." The seadweller jumped a bit. "C'mere honeybee."

Dualscar chuckled low in his chest at the nickname but Cronus barely seemed to notice as he shuffled forward with his hands close to his chest. Dripping light purple, Sollux reached out a hand and took one of Cronus', ignoring the scarred troll's squeak and tugging him close, laying the hand against Dualscar's bulge. Cronus was shaking and Sollux gently rubbed his cheek against the seadweller's arm. "It'th alright, Cronuth. We won't bite... Unleth you athk uth to~"

Dualscar dropped a hand onto Cronus' head, petting him roughly. "Go on, shorty. Touch it if you want."

Cronus looked between Sollux and Dualscar, only sparing Dannsa the smallest of glances, before gently laying his other hand against the bulge as well and slowly helping Sollux rub it. Dualscar purred and Cronus flushed, fins flapping nervously. 

Two arms wrapped around Sollux's chest and he let himself be pulled back and away, leaving Cronus to deal with Dualscar alone for a moment. He turned when Dannsa released him, eyeing the seadweller's bare body with something close to love. "What do you want me for?" he purred. 

Dannsa ran his hands up and down Sollux's side twice before going to his knees. "I know you will want to take Dualscar. I am going to help make sure he will fit."

"I don't think that'th nethethary..." Dannsa shoved almost his entire hand up Sollux's nook and Sollux groaned, grabbing onto to Dannsa's shoulders. "But appre-preciated..." Dannsa started to move his hand in and out of Sollux, going deeper each time till he well past the wrist. And then he began to push his other in. Sollux stood up on the tips of his toes on reflex, shivering and purring as his body managed to take both of the seadweller's limbs halfway down his forearm. "I believe you have sufficient room."

"Mmhmm..." It was starting to ache a bit, but Sollux didn't particularly care. So long as Dualscar got what he wanted, Sollux was just fine. 

"Dualscar?"

"Yeah?"

Dannsa shifted his arms, perhaps attempting to draw attention to their current position, and Sollux moaned. "I believe our dear Sollux is ready for you."

"Damn." There was a soft squeak from Cronus and then large hands were on Sollux's body pulling him gently off of Dannsa even as the other troll pulled away. "I knew you were taller, but I guess you're bigger on the inside too, aren't you?" 

Sollux purred weakly at Dualscar's words, the sound gaining some strength when he heard the large troll sit down. Again, Dualscar's rough hands laid on his hips and pulled him backward, and Sollux happily went with the pressure, shaking with the need to have something filling him up. Dualscar started to pull him downward and Sollux obeyed, wrapping his body in his psiionics and carefully holding himself up as he began to lower himself slowly onto Dualscar's massive bulge, letting out a soft sigh when it finally pushed into his nook. 

Dualscar's hands stayed on his hips, helping him to go down in a way that wouldn't hurt. Sollux was purring softly, reaching one hand back to lay on Dualscar's neck, just barely touching his gills. Once it got to the point where Dualscar's bulge was more than Sollux was used to taking, he slowed down, carefully shifting further small bits at a time, growling softly whenever his body didn't accept it quick enough for his liking. 

When he was about three fourths the way down Cronus started to whine and shift. "D-Don't hurt him, nowv..." He was protectively close, half-raising his hand more than once like he wanted to touch Sollux but was afraid to. "He's just a lil' yellowv."

"He's fine." Dualscar ran his hands over Sollux body and Sollux groaned softly, managing to go further down and panting softly from the dull ache in his lower stomach. 

"I'm fine, Cronuth... Don't worry." Sollux grabbed Cronus' hand, griping it far harder than he'd originally intended and Cronus growled softly and shakily at Dualscar. 

The smaller seasweller's hands were shaking in Sollux's. "Don't- Don't you hurt- hurt him- Don't..." The poor fish boy looked helplessly terrified, his fins flared out till the thin membrane between bone spines was stretched taut as a drum. Sollux gently pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. 

"I'm fine, I promithe..." 

Cronus whined again, but just shifted close enough to press his face against Sollux's shoulder, gently kissing the place on Sollux's neck where Cronus had his gills. Rubbing one hand up and down Cronus' spine, Sollux extended his psiionic reach to include Cronus, activating every pleasure nerve the seadweller had at once. Cronus gasped, half-collapsing against Sollux with a sound that was half shout half moan. Touching him softer, Sollux raised Cronus up and removed his clothes, laying him down and saying to Dannsa, "Dithtract him for me?" He didn't want Cronus to be upset, that wasn't the point of this. 

"As you wish." Dannsa immediately jumped on Cronus and Cronus squeaked, the sound fading quickly to be replaced by loud moaning. Sollux sighed in relief, shifting and groaning quietly as Dualscar pushed him fully down. Sitting on the seadweller's lap now, still panting, Sollux managed a purr of thanks as Dualscar gently started to pet him. 

"Are you alright?" One of Dualscar's large hands slid between Sollux's legs and the lowblood's purr steadied and deepened.

"Mm... Mmhmm..." The ache faded a bit as Sollux's bulges finally came from their sheath, but it didn't go away entirely. He started to move, slowly and carefully, remembering quite vividly the first time he'd ever been with Dualscar. He'd bled quite a lot... His poor seadweller had almost fainted and cried the entire trip to the hospital. Amporas really were quite the emotional opposite of what one expected. 

Dualscar wrapped his free arm around Sollux's chest, bending down to kiss the psiionic on his temple and gently on the shell of his ear. Sollux started to move more, having to raise himself by the power of his mind as opposed to his legs due to the way they were positioned. Dualscar kept kissing him, along the side of his face and down his neck, murmuring soft words of love and encouragement in his deep voice. "There you go, sweet Sollux, such a wonderful man, my darling psiionic..."

Face flushing yellow, Sollux tipped his head so Dualscar could kiss him easier, shaking slightly all over. "I think... Nha... I'm okay."

A deep sound came from Dualscar's chest, not quite purr but not quite growl. The hand between Sollux's legs shifted back to his hip despite his whimper of disappointment and Dualscar said, "Dannsa? Come here. Sollux needs you too."

The less-than-quiet sounds that had been coming from Cronus faded to wheezing pants as Dannsa backed off of him and went to Sollux instead, carefully settling down on the yellowblood's lap with both bulges in his nook before Cronus could even sit up. Sollux gratefully leaned against Dannsa, pressing his face to the seadweller's chest for a moment as the feeling of being ridden pushed back the ache in his nook. 

Sollux went up and down with the slight pressure of Dualscar's hand, a bit more of that ache fading away till it was as good as it was going to get. Dannsa was going at his own pace, completely disregarding the movements of Sollux's body and slamming against him as hard as he could without inadvertently pushing him down on Dualscar too fast. Cronus, whimpering, light purple fluid running down both his legs and coating his thighs, shakily managed to walk over to the group and Sollux turned his head to smile lazily at him. "He~y, Cronuth." Sollux reached out a hand and rubbed Cronus' bulge. "C'mere honeybee, lemme show you how it'th done."

Cronus made some quiet noise and moved obediently closer, both his hands reaching out to touch Sollux's head. One became entangled in his hair while the other just laid against his cheek. Sollux turned his head enough to kiss the palm of Cronus' hand before pulling him closer with his psiionics, hooking one arm around Cronus' wet thigh and planting a sloppy kiss to the seadweller's bulge. Cronus whimpered yet again and Sollux purred quietly, taking the bulge in his mouth and using the rise and fall that Dualscar demanded to give Cronus what he needed, going down till his lips touched Cronus' bare skin when Dualscar pushed him upward and almost pulling back entirely when he sank back down to the large troll's lap. 

After all he'd been given, it didn't take too much longer for Cronus to finish and Sollux purred at the taste of him. Cronus purred weakly with him, gently petting Sollux between his horns. The sound was replaced by a soft mewl when Dannsa leaned down and started to lick at the base of Cronus' bulge, taking whatever genetic material Sollux couldn't. 

Shaking, Cronus took a half step back, his bulge going back into its sheath. He then proceeded to lay down on the ground with a soft sigh and pass out. 

Sollux managed a brief purr, love for that stupid seadweller filling his heart, before Dualscar put a hand beneath his chin and turned his head, kissing him hard on the lips and filling his mouth with his tongue. Moaning softly, again raising a hand to lay against Dualscar's neck, Sollux managed to move a little faster, giving a silent prayer of thanks when the pain didn't sharpen. Dannsa got just a bit closer then, pressing his tongue to the place where Sollux's lips fit to Dualscar's until the larger troll pulled back enough for Dannsa to slip his tongue into the gap and rub it against both of theirs. 

Huh, Sollux thought. A three way make-out. Weird. 

Not long after, Dannsa finished, pulling back from their odd tongue-lock to let out a shaking breath. Genetic fluid poured down into Sollux's lap and the lowblood purred, turning away from Dualscar long enough to just barely brush his lips against Dannsa's gills. Dannsa gingerly removed himself from Sollux's bulges, taking Sollux's face in his hands and kissing him once, deeply. His face had remained blank throughout the entire experience and even now his voice was flat. "Thank you, Sollux."

"Mm... Mmhmm...Yeah." 

After that intelligent response, Dannsa went to curl up next to Cronus, watching Sollux finish with Dualscar. 

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, accepting a rough kiss, Sollux murmured between breaths, "What do you want me to do?"

Dualscar growled softly, kissing Sollux harder while he thought. Then, carefully, Dualscar moved till Sollux was on his hands and knees with the large troll over him, one rough hand gripping his hip and holding him steady. "Tell me if it's too much, okay?" Sollux nodded in response to Dualscar's question, his hands balling into fists against the floor as Dualscar started to move against him. Every thrust of his hips was done with some kind of ease, but he was still just a bit too much and Sollux wondered how badly he would be hurting tomorrow. 

"Down." Dualscar put his hand to the back of Sollux's head for a moment, pushing his lower half down till his face was almost pressed to the floor. "Good boy, good Sollux..." Sollux whimpered, spreading his knees more in an attempt to lessen the ache and Dualscar slid one hand between Sollux's legs, again touching him in all the right ways. Sollux gave a low groan, shaking slightly as he focused on the pleasure instead of the pain. 

Thanks to Dannsa's earlier lovemaking, Sollux was already fairly close to his end, and Dualscar's attention pulled it over the edge almost immediately, bright yellow fluid joining the literal pools of violet that smeared the hardwood floor. "Ah... Ah... Dual'?"

"I know, I know, just a little longer." Dualscar pressed his lips to the back of Sollux's neck, his hand still rubbing gently between the lowblood's legs. "I'm almost done." Sollux shut his eyes and let his horns flicker to red/blue life, focusing his psiionic energy and putting it to the best use possible- sex. He used it to rub against the insides of Dualscar's nook and against his bulge, purring weakly when the large seadweller moaned and wrapped one arm around Sollux's chest. Dualscar gripped him tight, a reflex Sollux now realized he shared with Cronus, and whined, long and surprisingly high-pitched, again, a reflex he shared with Cronus. 

Dualscar came and for just a moment the pressure was almost unbearable and Sollux scrabbled against the floor to pull away even as Dualscar backed off, a ridiculous amount of genetic material dripping thickly to the floor and running down Sollux's bare skin. Sollux immediately put a hand between his legs, checking after a second and sighing in relief when he saw no blood. 

"Are you okay?" Dualscar's voice was shaky and thick, his hand trembling against Sollux's back. 

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." Sollux slumped to the floor, a steady pain thrumming through his lower region. "I'm jutht fine."

"Mm." Dualscar laid down next to him for a few minutes, long enough for Sollux to nearly fall asleep, but then the large troll got back up and carefully lifted Sollux into his arms. 

"What'th up...?" Sollux rubbed his face weakly on Dualscar's chest. 

"I've got to take of you, don't I?" Dualscar kissed his forehead and Sollux purred weakly, relaxing in the seadweller's grip as he carried him off, sitting down on one of Cronus' couches and ignoring the furniture's creaking. Something soft was rubbed over Sollux's body, likely a towel that was far superior to the shitty ones Sollux could afford, and Sollux weakly raised one leg up in an attempt to help. A second set of hands laid on him then. Dannsa carefully held up Sollux's leg while Dualscar cleaned him off, both of them extraordinarily gentle. 

When he was clean, Sollux opened one eye and glanced down at himself, wondering drowsily if he would be bruised later. Dualscar laid a hand on his cheek and turned his head till Sollux was looking up at that so-beloved, scarred up face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mmhmm." Weakly, Sollux papped Dualscar on the chest. "Fine, I'm fine... Don' worry."

"I always worry about you and you know it." Dualscar stood again, cradling Sollux against his broad chest, and Sollux felt Dannsa reach up and brush his bangs back from his face. Again, Dualscar kissed Sollux's forehead. "I will worry about you until you are old enough to leave planet and I can take you on my ship."

Sollux whimpered, "I don't want to be a battery."

"I know, darling, I know, you won't be." Dualscar laid down, Sollux on top of him, and ran his hand up and down the yellowblood's back. "I'll take care of you. I promise."

Sollux purred weakly, turning his head and opening his eyes to see where he was. They were on the floor near Cronus. Dannsa had gone back to his original place and Cronus had rolled over to cuddle him, pressed fully against the other troll and muttering in his sleep. Dannsa's gaze met Sollux's. "He is saying your name, Sollux."

Purring louder for a moment, warm and happy, Sollux hid his face against Dualscar's chest and drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday was Sept. 25th, I'm 18 now, I can legally get a tattoo, I'm gunna get one of the seven gates on muh bod
> 
> Also, long boi chapter, dang

**Author's Note:**

> Gunna go ahead and warn y'all, I have been known to go for long periods of time of not writing and my fics kinda rot for a while, alone and unupdated. Consider yourselves warned.


End file.
